


The Last Blue Eyed Vampire

by naruxsasumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Shounen ai, Subtext
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruxsasumi/pseuds/naruxsasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire king Naruto  desires nothing more than to live together with humans but when he meets ex hunter Itachi who is bent on killing his kind would he come to realize how wrong he is  or would he insist on  the impossible. what kind of journey can an  ex hunter and vampire have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

thor's Note : this is a rewrite of chapter one. I'm taking up the project again with renewed passion and I hope you guys would love this version better. If you see anything you like, don't like tell me about it. I would love to hear what you think. Thanks for reading!

Enjoy! 

Chapter One 

 

The morning was like all others that had come before it. Well, it was not morning for humans as the orange moderately warm sun had began to set, but it was morning for Lance and therefore time to wake up the king. 

It wasn't that they, The Blue Eyed Vampire clan, could not live under the sun, their fair skin was highly tolerant of it. It was their eyes that suffered under the sun. Sensitive as it was, the light rays were incredibly piercing. 

Lance gave the king another ten minutes of sleep knowing all too well how the king liked to complain that they never let him sleep in. Lance smiled, Naruto was such a spoilt king. The type that would surely appal the human race. 

 

After ten minutes flew by and it seems guests had began to arrive, their voices echoing through the wide halls of Akatsuki castle, Lance pushed away from the wall he had been leaning on and approached the double sided door that almost touched the roof. 

"Your majesty, "said Lance as he knocked once then twice on the door, "I'm coming in. "No sound came through the door and Lance with his hand on the hilt of his sword, opened the door. 

 

He stepped into the dark room but his eyes saw as though it was daytime. He approached the window avoiding the toys scattered around on the floor. Why his majesty enjoyed playing with them Lance did not understand. They were many of them thrown haphazardly around for anyone to trip on. The king seemed to value them highly, Lance would not be the one to destroy any of them. 

 

Safely maneuvering his way to the window without stepping on anything— which wasn't difficult having gotten used to it, Lance lifted up the drapes and the bright moon light shone into the room, settling on gold hair, turned silver by the light. 

 

Naruto let out a groan and sat up blinking his wide blue eyes and rubbing at them to drive out sleep. How adorable, thought Lance with a smile.   
"Good morning, your majesty, "said Lance, a hand to his chest as all knights greeted their superiors. Of course the king was the only one he ever showed this to. 

 

"Lance? Why are you here? Did you stand guard in front of my door again? "  
Lance did not confirm the king's assumptions, it was usual for him to ask questions like this, "your majesty, the guest are arriving, you should get ready now,"he said. 

 

The king eyed him for a moment and sighed. "I have told you before Lance, it's not your duty to guard me, there are Negatives for that. You should be at home with your wife, do you want her to hate me more and say that I am stealing you away? "

 

Lance only smiled, "no one can hate you, my king, "he said, "and you had me long before she was born, she can't complain knowing how I have sworn my life to you. "The king seemed to enjoy reminding Lance about his wife and children even though he knew fully well that Lance would never leave him for them. Maybe he was worried about betrayal or being abandoned. Lance could never hope to understand Naruto's reasoning, how he could think there was anyone who would ever abandon or betray him. Naruto was well loved and the people, including the human population that live in Elfim, adored him. That is why they were all gathered today to celebrate with him.

 

Silence from Naruto caused Lance to start, "your majesty, we must get you ready for the party. You don't want to keep your guest waiting—" 

"Ah ah, "the king groaned, his eyes falling close for a moment. He sighed and opened his eyes to stare at Lance, who frowned, "remind me again why we are having this stupid party? "  
"Your majesty, "Lance admonished, "this is a celebration on your honor, everyone is taking it very seriously. "

"Yes yes, "grumbled the king as he started to push aside red blanket. embroidered with gold thread. 

Lance quickly got his royal slippers from under the bed and position them on the mini stair in front of the bed. Naruto looked down at him for a silent moment before allowing Lance to grab his small pale feet and slip on his slippers. 

"Thank you Lance, now you can get Joann, she will get me dressed. "He climbed down the stairs and stood, a very impressive height for his body that was not much older from a twelve year old human. His blonde hair was pressed from sleeping but his blue eyes were as brilliant as always. 

Lance knelt, smiled up at his king, "Happy birthday, your majesty, "he said.   
The king smiled broadly, "thank you. ha, I'll never get used to being known as five hundred years old, "he laughed. 

"And of course, you are much older. "

 

Naruto nodded, "but this is good, for the people since I can't really remember my birthday. It's good to have a birthday, I'm going to get lots of gift! "Smiling broadly, the king gestured at Lance, "go on, I want to get dressed. "

 

Seeing Naruto in high spirits allowed Lance to feel relieved, like a weight dropping off his shoulder. Naruto always looked like he didn't enjoy much these days, always locking himself in his room without a word to anyone. It seemed the only thing he enjoyed was playing with these toys. This party should do him some good, give him a chance to socialize and have fun with living people. Always being inside Akatsuki castle, never going out or meeting new people, was surely what was wrong with Naruto. It's not as though Naruto was not allowed to leave the castle, but it wasn't proper for him to be seen too frequently. Lance and the others decided the king needed to be revered as a God which he was now. He was. 

 

Lance smiled, "yes, I will get Joann for you. "He exited his majesty's room and saw the young Negative with her fellow retinue standing outside. They bowed their heads, never meeting his eyes as always, "you may go in, " he told them. "Be quick. "

 

"Yes Your Excellency, "Joann replied, and with their heads lowered, the group of men and women followed behind her into the room. They would arrange the king's room, even though he always wanted things to be left as it is in there, but they can't. The room has not been cleaned for three days on the king's orders, from what Lance had seen, anymore and they would be in trouble.   
Lance leaned on the wall again and waited. He never hated waiting, he has been doing it all his life for Naruto, for his king. He'd wait forever if Naruto wished it. 

 

Dressed richly in white shirt with frilly sleeves, red shorts and a kingly red cape embroidered with red and silver threads, and embellished in beads, Naruto stepped out of his room. He found Lance standing outside his door as he had expected, his eyes close, silver hair falling over one eye. Standing like that he looked like a hero from one of those adventure novels Sasori sent him. Good looks and good sense of loyalty, Lance was certainly the ideal Knight. 

 

His blue eyes opened and Naruto smiled at him, "You were waiting for me again, "he said.   
"Of course, I want to accompany you to the party, your majesty, "Lance replied, standing now with one hand on his sword. 

Naruto nodded, it was the reply he had expected. When would Lance learn that Naruto didn't need him to wait around for him? He was a General in his own right now, he had other responsibilities, he should be able to leave the taking care of Naruto to someone else. Naruto inwardly sighed. Even though he told Lance practically every time that he didn't need to be catered for and watched so closely, the stubborn man refused to stop. 

"Thanks, "said Naruto. "Has the party started already? "He asked as he fell into step with Lance walking closely but a little behind him. 

"Yes, the guest are all here and they are excited to see your majesty, "Lance replied with a pleased smile. 

Naruto smiled back, a false smile that he had practiced in the mirror to look genuine enough to fool even Lance. The man watched him too closely for signs of unhappiness which made him even more determined to be around Naruto. It's not that Naruto didn't want him around, no, he valued Lance highly, that is why he wanted the man to have a life outside of him. Naruto couldn't have that. 

 

The life of a king, even though one that was practically just a figure head at this point, was too demanding. A lot of people were counting on him to keep The Blue Eyed Vampire clan alive. He couldn't disappoint them, and unfortunately for him that meant he had to make certain sacrifices, such as abandoning his desire to travel the world and try new things. Creating the Blue Eyed Vampire clan wasn't meant to take all that away, but the more famous they became, the bigger their world got. People, vampires alike came to them and suddenly he was king to an entire city. As king he couldn't leave and do whatever he wanted. It was hard to find happiness in what has become like a prison to him. 

 

The sound of music grew closer as they climbed down spiraled stairs with polished wood railings. Akatsuki castle was beautiful, built almost three hundred years ago from scratch. The arched hallways were wide and went on for way too long. Naruto always hated having to walk it, especially with the weight of his jeweled crown cresting his head. This was his birthday and he needed to look happy, overjoyed that his people were once again there to celebrate with him, but why did he feel as if a dark shadow was on his back? A hollow feeling in his chest, like something was missing made it so much harder for him to even put on the act that was expected of him. This feeling was not new, It had been going on for sometime now, growing worst each day. 

 

Naruto couldn't pinpoint exactly why he felt so bad most of the day, spending it alone playing with his toys or sleeping at odd times in the afternoon. Either way, the thought of going to this birthday party his people had organized for him wasn't filling him with joy. 

 

"Your majesty?"Naruto blinked and looked sideways at the pale handsome face of Lance who was staring at him with a worried frown. Huh? Had he been lost in thought for too long? 

"What is it, Lance? "He asked, putting on a smile, his eyes slanting close. 

 

"Is something wrong your majesty? "He asked.   
Naruto laughed, "nope, I'm good. Why? You worry too much Lance, no wonder your wife is always complaining that you are ruining your good looks."

A puzzled but not distracted look set on Lance's face. "Your majesty, when did she complain to you? "

Naruto shook his head, "forget it, doesn't matter. We are here now. "He looked at the Negatives standing by the closed double sided door and they moved to open the doors. At once the music from inside got louder and the brightness was almost too piercing. The trumpet sounded his arrival. 

 

Naruto smiled at Lance once before walking into the room. The music stopped, along with the chattering voices of people, all eyes stared towards him. In this room was only the Fullbloods and some Positives; the Fullbloods identified by their blue eyes. 

 

Would be nice to see other eye colours, thought Naruto as he walked towards the stairs and red carpet that trailed to the throne, seeing blue eyes everyday was so boring. Still he smiled at his people and nodded at them. So many unfamiliar faces stared at him, some with smiles others with smug looks of respect and smirks of pride, Naruto guessed. Were this really his people? He didn't know a thing about them, barely knew any names. 

Keeping his smiling pleased expression Naruto made it to the throne seat. Left and right of it were five and four lower but gold made seats meant for the Nines. Only one of them was seated there, and she stood now giving Naruto a formal bow. Nashiki.

Naruto returned with a nod and turned to face the crowd of blue eyed guests, dressed richly in fine clothes that glittered and shimmered. 

"You can continue, "he waved and movement started again,images of beautiful faces started moving and producing words, music blared from the speakers and all was once again as it was.   
Naruto sighed and almost flopped into his seat if not for Lance who arrived and pushed the royal stool under his legs. Apparently it was unbecoming for a king's leg to dangle from his throne. Naruto smiled at him when he looked up, he smiled back as always and took position to Naruto's right standing. Naruto had long given up on him ever seating down along with the other Nines. Where were they anyway? No matter how much he searched, Naruto could not find anyone of them besides Lance and Nishiki. Did they decide not to attend the party? Ah, that would be nice. Just as Naruto started to feel a glow, another trumpet sounded. He scoffed as their names were announced: 

"His Excellency, Nagato, his Excellency Yahiko, her Excellency, Yoko, her Excellency, Konan arrive! "Cried the announcer. A young bald Negative. 

They filed in looking all high and mighty. Words of adoration poured out from the lips of the audience who obviously thought they were very cool. Were they really? Naruto's lips curled, when did he make such arrogant people. 

The Nines walked in a straight line led by Nagato. The violet haired man had eyes covered by a pair of glasses trained solely on Naruto, effectively ignoring his admirers who tried to get him to look at them even once. What does he want now?

Lance laughed, " Your majesty, Nagato is very displeased with you because of how you have shirked most of your duty to him, "Lance said.   
Naruto buried into the seat, "he is not going to give me grief about that right now is he? That four eyed jerk, he should just let it go already, jeez. "

Lance chuckled, Naruto would have glared at him because he was really serious but now the four had neared him. 

"Your majesty, "they chorused and bowed in almost perfect sync, all led by Nagato. He was more of a king than Naruto felt. 

"Yahiko, Konan, Nagato, and Yoko, you all look well, "said Naruto with a nervous smile.   
"We'd be so much better if, ' your majesty' did not leave his job to others, "said Nagato without a single trace of smile on his hard but handsome face. 

Naruto pursed his lips at him thinking jeez, this guy really just came here to give him grief didn't he. 

Konan opened her purple painted lips, "yes your majesty, and so do you, "she was always so gracious. "Happy birthday your majesty. "  
And was always so lackluster, but Naruto knew deep down she meant well, and even though she said that looking glum and without a smile, she was truly happy. 

"Thank you, Konan, "Naruto smiled at her and leaned back when a pair of breasts encased in a black kimono pushed forward almost smacking him in the face. 

Naruto stared at her, "Yoko, "he'd play nice for now and not move but if she tried anything— she grabbed his face.

"Your majesty, five hundred years old and you haven't aged a bit. You are really the best specimen of a man, truly beautiful. And those eyes are just so —"

"Calm down Yoko, why do you always treat his majesty like your own personal toy. Are you still planning to sell his body parts, "this was Nagato. The man was mean spirited but he just saved Naruto from being molested by Yoko, his hand holding her back by the hem of her kimono.   
Naruto smiled at him gratefully. 

"No way, I'm not going to sell it. Just keep it in my best collection, "Yoko pouted, a really cute sight apparently because her admirers started to sigh and make swooning eyes. Jeez. If they only knew she was a freak obsessed with human body. 

"Ah, Yoko, how are you? "Naruto asked to change the subject of body parts and weird collections. 

 

"Ah your majesty cares so much about me, are you sure you are not in love with me, "her blue eyes shone. "Perhaps now you want to be my husband. "

"No! I'm pretty sure that I don't want to be your twenty eighth husband, "said Naruto getting tired of her always proposing to him. She always did this, every single time.   
"That's right, don't upset his majesty, Yoko- sama, "a chuckling voice said and the crowd parted to reveal a pink haired beauty, looking sixteen but she was also a Nine and she had more fans than even Yoko, with voices and eyes turned to her.

"Sakura! "Naruto leaned forward with a smile and laugh"you came. " It was no secret that Naruto favoured the young vampire, the newest member of the Nines. He'd turned her barely ten years ago.

"Of course I did, "Sakura said and waved to the crowd. "How are you, your majesty, "she smiled.

"Just call me Naruto, I told you already. "

"Naruto - sama, happy birthday, "she obliged and bowed. Naruto shook his head deciding then not to reprimand her for her excessive formality. Maybe she had to in front of their guest. All their eyes were on them. It wasn't everyday that the Nines and the king were in one place. They all had their duties.

"You should really consider marriage though,"Sakura continued.

"Why are you bringing that up? There is no point for a man who can't have children to marry. "Naruto said frowning a bit. It's not like he didn't want to get married, he just didn't see the point when he couldn't impregnate a woman. His son had also carried that curse too didn't he.

"I see Sasori is not here today, "said Yahiko as if catching Naruto's thought.

"Oh yes, he is your favourite but he never comes to your birthday party. It's already been four years since he left Akatsuki castle, "Yoko said.

"He won't come because I told him not to, "said Naruto. Sasori was off having adventures, it was Naruto's wish. There was no reason for the two of them to stay in Akatsuki castle. And from the toys and tales Sasori sent him, Naruto felt like he was also there having the adventure with him.

"Eh, "Yahiko didn't look very interested. "In that case I'm going to mingle a bit. "

The Nines took their seats but two space were open. Naruto wondered about Deidara, another Nine that hung around Akatsuki castle.

"Lance, where his Deidara? "

"He is on the mission, your majesty. "

Mission. Naruto remembered. Oh yes, mission. Every three years Naruto gave the vampires permission to hunt humans. They needed blood, there is nothing they could do about it but,those days always left him feeling a deep sadness. If only the blue eyed vampires were not vampires.

"Deidar—"the announcer was cut short and the door opened, immediately the smell of blood, strong and pungent swept in. All the vampires in the room turned rigid with attention, drawn to the blood.

"Your majesty, "Deidara bowed and grinned, "the mission was successful. "

Naruto couldn't smile back, he never could after the hunting.

"Then, everyone, "he raised his voice, "enjoy the...refreshments, "his lips pulled tight together and he almost didn't get the words out. He couldn't, shouldn't show his sadness to them, but then again they weren't looking. Naruto lowered his eyes and heard words of gratitude as the people filed out of the room. Naruto knew where they were going, a room inside Akatsuki castle, big enough to hold many people, also called the Akatsuki feeding room.

Lance remained at his side. Naruto almost didn't have the strength to say anything to him or even hide how he was feeling. Young as she was Sakura was a slave to Vampire hunger so she wasn't there and Lance, even though he saw how sad Naruto was, couldn't know let alone understand why Naruto was sad. Ten years ago, maybe Naruto would have been the first to get there, been the first to drink human blood. But ten years ago he had thought humans were deceitful animals, not worthy of anything else but to be hunted and eaten. That's why the hunting rule exists. But after that day ten years ago Naruto made a new rule that the only time his people would hunt humans was after three years and only then. That day he had met a human that changed everything.

"Lance, join them. "Said Naruto without raising his head.

"No, I will stay with you, "Lance replied as Naruto had expected and hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

and I hope you will enjoy it as you did the first. In this chapter we are going to have a little flashback of the person who kidnapped Naruto. By now I'm sure you might have guessed who. Anyhow, the entire chapter is dedicated to it so I hope you won't get lost. 

Please Enjoy!  
Chapter Two  
It was the Eve of hunters examination and the boys dormitory was in a state of unrest. One person in particular kept pacing endlessly and muttering sorrowfully.  
Itachi raised his head again to follow the figure of his roommate and friend as he paced to and fro within the short expanse of the room. The room was not large, merely six steps and Juno got to the end.  
"You are distracting me Juno. " Said Itachi and returned to writing on his book, he was seated on his chair and desk provided by the hunters academy.  
"Oh my God, Oh my God! "Juno cried out. "Itachi seriously how can you be studying right now. Seriously! "  
"Oh, shouldn't I? "Itachi asked, but did not stop writing, his attention saved from Juno's pacing now focused on the task of jotting down words as he read the book Hunters A History.  
"Didn't you hear what they've been saying? They said we are going to be facing real vampires. Real vampires man. I'm not ready for that. "Juno complained.  
"I thought that's what you've been training for the last two years in the hunters academy "  
"Yeah but I didn't think I'd be facing vampires so soon. I mean what if I can't handle it, you think those teachers would come and save me? I don't want to die, I still have my dreams to fulfil y'know "  
Itachi smiled slightly and turned the page of his book. "I haven't heard of anyone dying in a hunters exam so you should be fine. "He said.  
Juno heft a sigh and leaned against the bunk bed. "Yeah, me neither. You just got to consider the possibility you know. I never really wanted to come here you see. "  
Itachi stayed his pen and raised his head. That was the first time he'd heard that from Juno, he'd just assumed that like everyone here he wanted the fame, prestige and money that came with being a hunter. "I see. "He said.  
"Yeah cause you know, I got two little brothers and everything. My ma got killed by one of them vamps and they only got me for a bread winner that's why I came here. "Juno said.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. "Itachi said and did not lower his head to write again, expecting more revelations. He wondered if Juno would expect him to return the favor and he really didn't think he could because unlike Juno's passionate reason for wanting to become a hunter Itachi did not want to become one. Basically if he told Juno that the man would probably think he was strange. Why wouldn't he want to become a hunter, there was so much to gain and aside from the risk of losing your life. However those were not things Itachi wanted hence he did not want to become a hunter but he must. It was that simple. He was the son of the chief of Uchiha hunter clan. It was his duty.  
"You are all mysterious and don't want to tell me your own reason so I'm not going to ask. "Juno said. "Besides you got nothing to worry about, with your skills you are way past a rank red hunter anyway. "  
"Thanks but you overestimate me. "Itachi said.  
That night Itachi slept little. He stayed up thinking about meeting his family and also listening to Juno's restless sleep.  
The next day began and Juno accompanied by Itachi walked into the great hall usually used for meetings.  
Itachi saw his father standing among the hunter lead council and after a brief eye contact between them he turned his attention to the busty principal giving a speech.  
She told them they would be paired into a group of four and that the failure of one meant the failure of all. She wanted no foul play and suggested that those who were scared should leave immediately for they were not responsible for their lives on this mission. She also emphasized that the exam was for only those eighteen and above anyone younger should leave quickly. A few people left after the speech.

The next person to give a speech was Itachi's father. He talked steadily with enviable confidence about weeding out deserters, that from there on out everyone in that hall were rank white hunters and when they passed it would simply become official. He reassured them that while they do try to save as much students as possible they were short on teachers so no one should count on being saved.  
Juno almost pissed himself and fidgeted endlessly.  
When all the formalities were over they were allowed to see their families.  
Itachi walked into a room with more luxury than he'd ever seen in all his eighteen years of life and before he got a chance to admire the array of colours.and design he was enveloped on the middle with 2 hug by his eleven year old brother. He should be turning twelve soon, Itachi thought.  
"Itachi! You are going to be a hunter soon! That is so boss! "Sasuke said when he pulled back to look at him. Itachi smiled down at him.  
"Sasuke, "he said, from the corner of his eye he saw a figure move and raised his head to see his mother standing there. He had not expected her to come, she had been so sick these last few years traveling had been impossible for her.  
"Mother, "he said in greeting. "You didn't have to worry yourself. "  
"I reasoned that this might be the last time I see you so I summoned the strength to be here. "She walked towards him, her face haggard by illness.  
"It is not going to be the last day mother. "  
"Perhaps not but I do not dare take that chance. "She reached out a hand to cup his cheek. "You've lost weight. "  
Before he could protest he was seated down and eating his mother's delicious curry rice she had brought with her. Sasuke joined him on the couch, he has always been unable to resist their mother's curry rice. Itachi let him have as much as he wanted and as he tasted the rich spicy flavour of the food tears stung his eyes. It's been two years since he tasted this food and he felt suddenly nostalgic, all the years he'd spent here in hunters academy he'd never missed home so much as he did now.  
"I hear your father would be one of the examiners this year is that so? " mother asked. She was seated on the second couch watching them eat.  
"Yes."  
"Do watch him, he tends to go over board. "  
Itachi smiled and looked away from her. "I will try. "  
He made sure to finish every last grain of rice with Sasuke's help then he covered the dish and placed it in her bag. He felt more than heard his mother exhale and he turned to see a wary expression on her face. "I had hoped dearly that this day would not come "she began to speak with a low voice.  
"Don't worry too much mother I will be fine. "Itachi tried to reassure but the expression refuse leave of her face.  
"Don't worry about mother, she is always saying things like that even at home. I believe in you big brother, I know for sure that there is not a rank white hunter stronger than you in this building. "Sasuke declared, dark eyes shining with a steady light. His innocence was endearing, Itachi had always found solace in his brothers presence, his everlasting faith in Itachi made him feel like he could take on anything.  
Itachi laughed "how would you know. "  
"Because dad taught you, and he is the strongest hunter in the world! "Sasuke replied.  
"Oh... "if there was someone else he believed in just as much as he did Itachi it would be their father. "Alright, "he pulled Sasuke into a corner so their mother won't hear them and began to whisper.  
"Do you want to know the first weapon father ever used? "He asked Sasuke, his arm wrapped around the small shoulders.  
Sasuke's eyes became animated and shining. "What is it? "He asked conspiratorially.  
Itachi reached into his inner pocket within his coat and pulled out twin daggers, he handed them to Sasuke and watched as the boy worshipped the blade with his eyes.  
"They are yours now, you must take care of them. "  
"I Will! I promise "Sasuke declared.  
"What are you two muttering about over there? "Their mother asked peering over.  
"Nothing! "They chorused.  
She folded her hands and continued watching them with a small smile playing on her lips.  
"Now listen Sasuke, you must only use it as a last resort understood? "  
Sasuke nodded eagerly. "Thanks big brother." He said and hugged Itachi who could not resist a smile and ruffled the dark locks underneath his chin.  
After that he hugged his mother and then again his brother before leaving to join the rest of the examinees.  
The next time he saw Juno was in front of the hunting ground created ten years ago. It was both a prison for vampires and a training ground for hunters. According to the books he'd read on it there were at least over a hundred vampires in the place.  
He saw Juno's spiky red head before he saw the pale freckled face. Juno waved and jogged the few distance towards him. He panted a little, "gosh I'm so glad we are on the same team, "he said. "I thought for sure we'd be separated. "  
Itachi smiled, also relieved, he did not want to think about working with someone he knew nothing about.  
"Hey Juno, do you happen to know the last two members of our team "he asked as they began to walk towards the giant gate that was the entryway into the hunting grounds.  
Juno shook his head, "I know their name though, Kisame and the other one was a chick called Karin, I saw them once. "He replied.  
Itachi nodded and said nothing in reply. It was only natural that he'd not heard of this people before, every year there were at least two thousand hunter examinees, it was impossible to know them all.  
They did not see their two teammates until they'd entered the gates following the signal of the bell. The exam simply involved walking to the other gates located within a twenty mile radius and with the danger of encountering vampires on the way. They were also given a time limit of twenty four hours. The exam started at exactly four pm and within two hours it would be dark. All kinds of vampires would awaken once it's night time. The hunting grounds only contained Normals, these are the race of vampires that only move at night unlike the blue eyed vampires. There was a belief or claim that there were actually some Fullblood in the hunting grounds but no one has proved that claim to be true.  
When they entered the gate followed by almost three hundred groups it was shut behind them all. The gate was about 1000 feet high and made of concrete and steel. It was also guarded by rank red hunters even though at that point Itachi could not see anyone that looked like a rank red hunter around the gate. The gate was opened by a lever located on a tower outside the hunting grounds. It was too far away from the gate to see but there must be a rank red hunter there; they were identified by a red piece of cloth tapered to the front of their shirt. It was removable.  
Even after the gate closed completely and the examiner announced that the exam had started Itachi and Juno did not meet their teammates.  
"What should we do now? "Juno asked.  
Itachi did not know why these people were taking their time to find them, it didn't help that he did not even know what they looked like. "It takes half a day to make it that distance on foot, if we stayed here and wait for them we might never make it to the gate before time runs out and if we don't wait for them and start on our own we might get disqualified. "Itachi stated their situation and thought about it. "Our only solution would be to look for them. "He decided.  
"I hear you but how are we suppose to look for them here? "Juno said and Itachi looked around, the place was crowded by almost five hundred people, it would be tough to find someone when they don't even know what they look like.  
"We will just try to find them, it's our only option. "Itachi said. "Can you describe them to me then we can both go different ways to look for them. "  
"I don't know I can try I guess. My memory is kinda hazy but I recall the guy had fish eyes and was really pale like seriously all white. His hair is blue, yeah blue and he is about this tall - "he gestured with his hand just a little above Itachi's height. "And the girl wears glasses, really skinny chick. Oh Yes she's got really really red hair. Long red hair. "  
Itachi listened and nodded, "alright we will go look for them. "He said. "I will go this way and you go that way. "they both decided to meet back there after thirty minutes.  
As Itachi searched for the two people he noticed the numbers of examinees getting smaller. It was a good thing and a bad thing. If their teammates were among the people leaving it would make their job to find them harder but if they were not they could easily be found when everyone else had left.  
He spotted a red head and saw Juno strolling towards him whilst looking around. When their eyes met Juno hurried to his side and began to whisper"Itachi I just heard someone say they know a shortcut to the gate, everyone is going. "He said.  
Itachi looked around again and noticed the numbers had gotten fewer still. He'd not heard of a shortcut in the hunting grounds. "We still have to find our teammates first. "He told Juno.  
"Oh yeah "Juno turned his head here and there looking.  
"Hey you two! What the hell are you doing. "Someone yelled and Itachi turned to see the person they were looking for. He had thought Juno was exaggerating but the boy did have fish eyes, his pupils were tiny and he was really pale.  
"Looking for you that's what. "Juno replied with a nasty tone. "Where have you been? "  
"Looking for you two, now because of you lazy bums everyone has gone to find the shortcut whilst we are running out of time "Kisame said.  
"It's no use arguing about it, we are all here now let's just go "Itachi said, he had seen the red haired girl coming their way. She stopped before them and frowned as if she'd seen something disgusting. "I believe we all know each others names so I think it's best we skip the formalities. "  
"I know you two are Uchiha and all but I won't stand for anyone of you slowing me down. "Kisame retorted with mean grin obviously looking for trouble  
"Why you - "Itachi stopped Juno before he'd say anything else and nodded.  
"We won't slow you down. "He said simply. Karin stared at him for a moment nodded and pushed her glasses up her nose.  
"Very well then, let's begin. We've already lost forty minutes. "She said.  
"The short cut is that a way. "Kisame pointed at a forked rode a few distance to their left.  
Karin coughed, "ahem, we won't be taking that road. "She said.  
"Says who "Kisame said swinging around to glare at her.  
"Says me, I am from the Tsukihime hunter clan sensing vampires is my forte. "She said with a haughty air, nose thrust upwards.  
"Huh? "Kisame did not seem to care.  
"I also think we shouldn't take that road , it's too convenient. "Itachi added. Juno blinked at him but did not argue, Itachi was thankful for that.  
Kisame scoffed and took two steps to walk into Itachi's space, bringing his face closer so Itachi could make out scaly skin and smell garlic from him but he did not flinch and met Kisame's eyes. "So you think cause you are the son of Fugaku you get to call the shorts around here? "  
Itachi heard Juno choke beside him but did turn to take a gander at him "no, I just simply stated my opinion. I think we all have the right to do that. "Itachi said.  
Kisame scoffed again, "well I say this team needs a leader and I'm the only one fit enough for the role "He said.  
"I do not know if you are fit for the role but we are not taking that shortcut. "  
"There are a lot of vampires there, I can sense them. If we go there it would be suicide. "Karin interjected. "So instead of fighting and wasting time why don't we just take another road. "  
Kisame looked like he didn't plan on giving up but then he heaved a sigh. "What a bunch of wuss "he muttered. "Fine let's take another road but no more telling me what to do. "He said.  
"Guys is it just me or is the forest moving closer "Juno said and Itachi turned to see that the forest did look like it was moving closer as the day started to shadow and the sun moved to the west.  
"It's just an illusion "Karin said and started to match into the forest, going directly ahead.  
Itachi glanced at Juno and wondered if he should say anything. He had not meant to keep the fact that he was the son of the Uchiha clan chief from him it had just never seemed important. Juno smiled at him as if to reassure him that he didn't mind but they never talked about the issue.  
When they entered the forest it had gotten so dark Juno had turned on the lamps. It was a sure signal to get vampires after them but since they could barely see in front of them it could not be helped.  
Karin had tried to strike up a conversation with Itachi for some reason he couldn't fathom and he couldn't really keep up with her but he tried to sound as amicable as possible. Listening and injecting a few statements where necessary.  
"It's coming! "She suddenly gasped and gripped his arm. She did that the last time too as though she was scared. Itachi spared her a glance and then turned his gaze to trees around them. He could see nothing and hear nothing aside from the crickets and insects.  
Kisame let out a loud sigh after two minutes passed and nothing happened. "Are you sure you are from the Tsukihime clan? You've been giving us a lot of wrong calls for the past two hours I'm starting to doubt you have any sensing ability. "He said.  
Itachi wasn't sure what to believe, it had indeed been five wrong calls so far and yet no vampire attacked them. He got the feeling Kisame was begging for some vampire to attack them just so he could use the huge sword hanging from his back.  
"I felt it okay! It's like it's tailing us and getting closer every time. "She said with a set mouth.  
"Perhaps it is, we can only give it time. "Itachi said.  
"Or draw it out "Kisame retorted and drew out a dagger from his coat which he used to terrify Juno until the boy jumped to hide behind Itachi. Kisame laughed like a shark and used the dagger to cut a line on his arm. "Here Kitty Kitty, come and get it, fresh juicy blood. "He called.  
Silence lasted for no less than a minute then Itachi felt something fly past. It was human-like except it looked very malnourished with it's ribs poking out from under his skin. It's legs long and spidery lunged from a tree and after Kisame. Itachi freed himself from Karin's grip and drew his sword, the weapon long and curved. He ran fast and reached in front of Kisame to slash the vampire on the chest but sensing danger the leaping vampire changed it's course but it was too slow, Itachi's sword went into it's skin and cut a long gash on it's chest. Blood sprayed the air and the vampire, bleeding and groaning, disappeared in a run.  
"Damn you! That was my kill! "Kisame shouted at Itachi then took off after the vampire.  
"Don't go off on your own! "Juno called but there was no stopping him.  
Karin hurried to Itachi's side as he started to sheath his sword. "That was so cool, I almost couldn't follow you with my eyes. You are exactly as I imagined "she smiled.  
Imagined? Itachi cocked a querying look at her.  
"I mean... when I heard you were the son of Fugaku, "she chuckled nervously "trust the son of Fugaku to be pretty amazing right. "  
"She is right man, I couldn't even react at all. I froze. "Juno said.  
"It was nothing. "Itachi said and looked at the distance where Kisame disappeared off to. "We should move on, I'm sure he would come to find us "he said. The others agreed with him and they started off again.  
Kisame met them almost an hour later grinning like he'd just had a large piece of cake. He was in a better mood after that and the journey went smoothly.  
They passed the gates and found only five people waiting, thirty more came to join them and it all together became thirty five. Itachi took pleasure in realizing that a lot of them were from the Uchiha clan. He was greeted by some he barely knew and they fawned over him.  
When all the other examinees were brought together with Itachi's group it was at least three hundred people that graduated out of two thousand. Their examiners said it was a bigger haul than they usually get. One hundred and seventy of them were from Uchiha clan.  
Itachi said goodbye to Kisame and Karin after they received their white badge. Kisame expressed a desire to test his skills with Itachi at a different time and place before leaving where as Karin took the opportunity to kiss his cheek before she took off on her horse like something was on her tail.  
Juno chuckled and said "I just knew she liked you "  
Itachi sighed and grabbed the reins of his own horse and stirred it away. His father had said they would be traveling home together but Itachi had not expected to see the rest of the graduates there too. They congratulated him as if they had not also passed the exam themselves. Itachi nodded and returned the sentiment all the same.  
"Your mother can stop worrying now once you get home. "Fugaku said as Itachi got on his horse. He turned and saw the majestic figure of his father on his black steed.  
"So would I. "Itachi replied.  
"You should look a lot happier. "His father said and kicked the flank of his steed forward.  
Itachi looked at his hand on the reins and wondered about what his father said. He didn't feel happy so he couldn't force the expression on his face but people would expect him to be. There was no reason he shouldn't be. Itachi exhaled and stirred his horse forward in gallop.  
They rode for two days and entered the border of light city, it was day time and the band had reduced their pace once they got nearer the Uchiha village.  
Some of them talked, others were falling asleep on their horses whilst others remained alert.  
Juno saw the smoke first and pointed it out to Itachi. "It kinda looks like it's coming out of the village. "He said.  
Someone else also pointed out how large it was and soon the band started to fret.  
"What's going on "some said, "it looks like the village is on fire. "  
Someone shrieked. Itachi swung around and saw Juno with tears gathering his eyes. "Juno? "He followed the direction of his friends eyes and under the hill he saw horses riding hard pulling cages with them.  
Blue eyes, they all had blue eyes.  
"Blue eyed vampires! "Someone yelled before Itachi could think it.  
"Oh God no. "  
"They are coming from the village. "  
"What are we going to do "  
The whole band erupted in unrest and Itachi could only watch. He knew the implications of the vampires attacking Uchiha village. They did this every three years and this was the first time they came this far from Elfim. His hand shook on the reins but he didn't dare do anything. His eyes followed the cages where he saw their people crying and yelling.  
"We've got to do something! "Juno cried "my brothers are in there "  
"Silence! "Fugaku yelled. "Now listen up all of you, I know you've all just graduated but this is a chance to prove that you earned your hunters badge so instead of whining like a bunch of sissies why don't we all go show those damned blue eyed vamps why they should never ever mess with our clan! "  
That earned a cry of battle and then everyone was drawing their swords, guns, arrows and whatever hunter weapons they used. Their horses galloped down the hills and the blue eyed vampires never saw it coming.  
Itachi followed closely with his father, he had not yet seen if Sasuke or their mother was in one of the cages and that distracted him which almost cost him an arm.  
"Don't get distracted boy!"his father yelled at him and skewered a vampire with his spear. "Look your enemy in the eye while you kill them! "  
It was just like that time they trained together. Itachi cleared everything from his mind, Sasuke and their mother were safe at home. They are unhurt, he told himself mentally. This was just another training, another exam. He closed his eyes briefly, letting go of his half panic with a sigh. When he opened his eyes now he could see his enemy before him. They were faster than the Normals he'd met on the hunting grounds but he could see them. That was important.  
The fight began, Itachi cut down any vampire on his path with practiced hand and without regrets. Unlike Normals that simply turned to smoke the blued vamps turned to lights. Their glow was everywhere, setting a scene for the battle field. Itachi saw some hunters fall from their horse and beaten by the vampires. He tried to rescue them but when he got there and slit the throats of the vampires the hunters were no longer breathing. Itachi stared once at their glassy eyes and pained expression and for the first he felt something burn in his throat. With a cry he cut down more vampires.  
They were wining.  
Juno had gone down from his horse and freed a cage. Itachi saw his brothers, six years or so hug him with tears gushing down like rain. Itachi looked back on his battle for a moment to slit the throat of a vampire running towards him and when he turned he saw Juno looking at him, blood spilling from his mouth his head facing a different direction before it fell from his neck.  
The whole world went still.  
Itachi gasped and shifted his horse. Everything was in slow motion and he almost couldn't comprehend the look of shock on the children's blood sprayed face. They were no longer crying and simply watched as their brother's body fell.  
The world started to play again and Itachi heard himself panting. He looked around for the person who had done. It. Who did it? Who did it? Left and right he looked.  
"Geez, I leave you guys alone for one moment and this is what I see. "A man with a head of orange hair on a horse held out a scythe, blood dripping from the sharp blade. His hand outstretched, from that distance and with that weapon he was...  
Blue eyes settled on Itachi. "My bad, was he a friend of yours "he said.  
Itachi growled and gripped his reins sending his horse forward quickly, sword thrust out. He heard his father called him but did not stop, he was already close. Two vampires stood in his way and he cut them down in one stroke he was only a few feet away when he sense something. He couldn't pull the horse to a stop fast enough and he bent backwards, missing the two daggers as they veered over his eyes. He heard someone chuckle and sat up on his horse again. The horse had come to a stop in front of the orange haired man but only a few feet distance left. Itachi turned his eyes to see a white haired woman wearing a red kimono which was hanging open exposing her cleavage. She had a fan over her mouth and she smiled coyly at him.  
"You managed to Dodge that good reflexes "she said.  
"Yoko, don't compliment the man "the orange haired man said.  
"But he is delightfully handsome, and strong too if. I hadn't stopped him he would have hit you. "She replied.  
"Ha, are you making a joke. "  
Itachi's brow twisted and he tried to attack again. "Itachi fall back! Now, this is an order "his father called out and he paused. He backed his horse a little more.  
"We have to go! "Fugaku told him meeting him halfway.  
"What? "Itachi snarled  
"You are no match for these guys Itachi, we must fall back. "  
Itachi knew that was reasonable but he burned, he couldn't standing seeing that man standing over Juno's head.  
"Itachi, listen to me "Fugaku said. "They are the Nines, you know what that means. "  
Itachi's eyes went wide. The Nines, they were the strongest race of vampires in the world. It was said that they can't be killed and no one has ever lived to tell what they looked like upon encounter.  
"If you two think that after all the mess you caused I'm just going to let you walk away, "the orange haired man chuckled. "You must be the best comedians in all of light city."  
Itachi turned to look at him, his hand shook a little on the sword as the man's aura started to leak out of him like waves of red and black smoke.  
To be continued....  
￼  
Glossary of terms  
Rank white hunters: they are the newbie hunters, also called examinees  
Rank red hunters: they are the intermediate hunters. They mostly teacher and guards.  
Author's note:  
Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it:) now this was supposed to be a flashback one chapter but it stretched too long so I decided to cut it short and abruptly too. The next chapter will be updated as soon as possible. I'm trying to improve my writing so I would very much appreciate some feedback, thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, it was a fun write for me. There might have been a lot of mistakes I hope you can point them out for me here too. Now we would have the continuation of the story, I would like everyone to assume that the last chapter was where the story started and the first one a prologue, or even better think of it as a look into the future and this is the present. Enjoy!

Chapter Three

"If you two think that after all the mess you caused I'm just going to let you walk away, "the orange haired man chuckled. "You must be the best comedians in all of light city."

Itachi turned to look at him and his hand shook a slightly on the sword - the orange haired vampire had started to release an aura that caused a shill down his spine, he had never seen anything like it. Waves and waves of glowing red light that spread like it could corrode anything on contact. Itachi swallowed and pulled back his horse a little, he wanted to put as much distance as possible between himself and the man.

Around him the battle raged on. He heard cries of pain, anger, rage and mostly he heard the sound of defeat. He Knew that they were no longer wining, the coming of the two Nines had turned their favour and now they were all going to die. There was no way they could live not with these monsters here, Itachi struggled with the knowledge and it was a bitter truth to swallow but it was the truth. Sasuke and their mother might be in one of those cages, hoping he'd save them but he wasn't sure he could save himself let alone them.

"Make sure none of them escape. "The orange haired man shouted and raised his scythe up then he set his blue eyes on Itachi- Itachi met those blue eyes and felt something cold slither around his chest. The orange haired vampire had already kicked his horse forward and was charging for him, the scythe prepared to cut down anything in his path and Itachi was in his path. Quickly he tried to react, to lift his sword and block that hit. Even though it might be impossible to survive this battle he wanted to at least try. Where did all the things he learned from hunters academy go? The things his father taught him? He couldn't remember any of them over the fear, such fear that made him sick to his stomach. He had succeeded in raising his sword despite his shaking hands but he knew they would never hold against impact. His hand was sweaty and shaky and though he told himself to get a grip, get his thoughts together think of something other than the man racing for him like a huge tide wave he couldn't see anything else. He shut his eyes on reflex, the kind that hunters should never have when there was a vampire about to slit his throat and cut off his head. His father always told him "never shut your eyes son, look them in the eyes while you kill them." It was too late to remember that now though and that's why he deserved to die, for forgetting something so important. 

The Scythe should have gutted him by now but he felt nothing and heard only the clang of swords. Itachi opened his eyes again and he exhaled the breath he had not known he'd being holding, his father stood on foot with his spear meeting the scythe, his huge muscle strained under the weight of the heavy looking scythe. Itachi enjoyed the relief that the sight brought him but what followed was a bucket load of self loath that ate him from inside out. He wasn't a child anymore, how could he let himself be in a situation where his father would come save him? All that training and he still needed to depend on his father like this, how useless can he get. His father must be angry too at his uselessness, he had thought that Itachi was knowledgeable enough to never let his guard down like this —

"What are you doing Itachi! "His father yelled, Itachi jumped and clutched his sword and reins. He expected the look of disgust on his father's face but all he found was an urgency that terrified him. It was a look he'd never seen on his father's face, not like that. There was fear in his charcoal dark eyes and the strain on his shoulders must be tiring. Itachi moved to help but his father shook his head. He did not know what that meant. With a yell his father's muscle bulged and flexed and he threw the vampire off the horse. 

Itachi's Internal joy was cooled by the sight of said vampire flying in the air as if he'd had simply decided to change his position and when he perched his expression did not change. He took a stance with his scythe held pointing forward one foot positioned in front of the other.

"Huh "said the vampire. "You are pretty strong for such an old man, I suppose those muscles are not for show. "

"Need a hand Yahiko? "A Sensual voice said, it belonged to the white haired vampire Yoko as she was called. She was seated on her horse her hand fan moving up and down over her chest and a smile on her lips as if she was in theatre enjoying a good play. Itachi furrowed his brows and told himself not to get distracted, their confidence would be their demise, he thought. He just needed a way to make that possible. His father was already engaged with the orange haired vampire and though Itachi was not ignorant enough to think that would be sufficient to hold that vampire down it certainly wouldn't help if he was attacked from two fronts hence Itachi steeled himself to fight the female vampire, if all he could do was keep her from attacking his father then that was what he'd do. 

He also needed to remember everything the hunters academy taught him about the Nines. They were nine in number, only three in total were known by the hunters association, one named Deidara, the other Nishiki the name of the last one was unknown but his portrait was in many books. They used it to tell them to run whenever they meet this man, that man had white hair and was supposed to be the strongest of the nine. The one fact Itachi did not want to remember was that the Nines were immortal. They could not be killed, not with hunters weapon at least, they walk under the sun like it was nothing. Hence why no vampire hunter had bothered with going after them. Now how was he going to come up with a plan to do the impossible?

"Itachi listen to me, do not get distracted. You have to go with the rest of our people! "His father shouted towards him, Itachi's eyes flickered from Yoko whom he realized he'd been staring at her for a while and to his father's face. Go? Did is father still think that was a choice if it was even possible? That orange haired vampire would never let them get very far even if they did manage to escape somehow, his father had to know how futile that would be. Itachi opened his mouth to explain but his father shook his head.

"This is a losing battle Itachi, retreat to fight another day. I will hold them off while you do. " he said words Itachi never thought he would hear from him, these words shocked Itachi to his bone and he stared at his father like he'd never seen the man before. Was this the same man who despised deserters with a passion and would ruthlessly tear them a new one if they ever tried to run from a battle?

"Rather conceited to think you could take on the two of us "Yoko said, "and look around you, you have no one to save. " Itachi did and what he saw caused his throat to close up and he couldn't breath, vampires, with their mouths stained with so much blood stood around the site and there was no hunter standing. All were in bits and pieces, bitten, eaten Itachi couldn't tell the difference. Limbs where torn from bodies, blood everywhere, heads rolling like balls. Itachi felt sick to his stomach, he wretched and looked away tears stinging his eyes.

Those men and women were not even real hunters yet, they had just graduated hunters academy after two years and only an hour ago they had been celebrating, laughing. No one, not one person had seen this coming. Though they were strong and fought their best they were still just newbies in hunting, they could never have been able to stand up to an army of blue eyed vampires. So it was over, Itachi thought, nothing to fight for anymore.

He could already see how this scene would play, he would fight a battle that they had no chance of winning with his father and die with him. "Get on with It! What are you waiting for Itachi! "His father's shout shook him from his thoughts and he lifted his face to see a similar look of despair on his face yet there was a firm resolve in the charcoal dark eyes, "You have to live, even if it's just you. "

Itachi didn't want that, he didn't want to be the only one who survived, if he was meant to die then he wanted it to be here with his comrades. He inhaled and sat up straight on his horse, if death was the only option then at least he'd go down fighting. He raised his eyes and settled them on the female vampire.

Yoko chuckled, "looks like he has made his decision. Such a fine specimen of a man. Yahiko I will be taking him. "She announced.

Yahiko scoffed, "it's always pleasure with you, and here I thought you tagged along to be close to me "he said.

"In what universe would I be interested in a boring man like you. "Yoko replied and smiled.

"Well whatever, it's not much of loss for me. Let's wrap this up quickly. "Yahiko said and swung the huge scythe around. despite is resolve to stay and end this when the vampire called Yahiko charged Itachi looked away from his own battle, only for a moment, the vampire was faster on foot and Itachi could barely see him however his father though not as fast had good reflexes. He watched with his heart in his throat as the two figures exchanged blows so fast he could not see who hit who.

A dagger flew right past his nose and almost cut him. He took that as the female vampire's way of saying to look at her and turned his eyes on her. He let all the anger and hatred that burned through him reflect through his eyes, glaring at her as it was all he could short of screaming and hitting something. Itachi hated her and her kind so much and the way she laughed and said: "don't look away from me darling, I'm your opponent " made him want to vomit.

"I won't "he snarled and held out his sword to the side preparing for her attack, she raised her fan and waved it at him and Itachi learned where her daggers were coming from; they came from her fan, this time they split into at least twenty and came at him. He didn't flinch as he used his sword to hit everyone of them aside, he caught two with his fingers and connected exploding tags on them before shooting them back at her. Of course she immediately tried to deflect them with her fan but they exploded right in front of her.

Itachi was not demented enough to think that had done it but he still turned his eyes on his father's battle. His eyes widen and shook at what he saw, what had only seem nothing but a minute had past yet his father, leaking white pale blue aura was panting and bleeding. His hunters weapon clutched in one hand the other holding on to a gaping wound on his stomach. On the other hand the orange haired vampire Yahiko had not sustained any injury, he was standing as he did in the beginning, scythe held in front of him legs one in front of the other. No that was not entirely true, his clothes were torn under the arm and at the side and they were no longer pristine white but still why was he so unhurt where as his father...

Itachi could not bare to look, he bit his lips and tightened his grip on the horse prepared to match his horse forward but a pale hand holding a fan to his neck stopped him short of that. Itachi's blood went cold, he had almost forgotten about his own opponent, seems like almost was good enough to cost his life however the vampire only chuckled.

"What did I say about looking away from me, I like a man who listens to what I tell him. Look away from me again and I will kill you " Itachi did not shake at the words she used, seductive as if she was telling him something sweet instead of her intention to kill him.

He did not move, "what do you want from me then? "

"I want to turn you of course, you would be such a waste as a human. " Itachi almost jumped away from her but the only place he could go was blocked by the dagger but he was still considering doing it anyway. It would be much better to die than be turned, he couldn't even imagine his life as a vampire. No he didn't want to imagine that kind of life, he would welcome death with open arms if living meant becoming a vampire.

"No thank you "he said and twisted his sword so it pointed at her stomach, he did not hesitate for a moment and drove it into her stomach then he pushed her off his horse drawing out his blood stained sword. He was a little surprised that he'd actually hit her but he didn't stop to check if he had indeed, instead he hurried on his horse towards his father and behind him he heard a chuckle that turned into a full blown mad laugh.

Yahiko scoffed "lost it already Yoko? "

"Wonderful! Marvelous! I like a man I can chase, give me a challenge boy! Make me hot! "

She was crazy Itachi thought, bleeding and laughing she stood, he spared her a glance and then ignored her in favour of reaching out a hand to his father. "Grab my hand father"he called. One of his father's eyes had swollen shut, he used the only good one and raised his hand up to take his hand as Itachi got closer. Itachi decided that staying here wouldn't help them, his father was hurt, badly. They needed time to recuperate ,the vampires would surely come after them but at least they would have time, he wasn't sure how much time that would be or what use it would be but he couldn't bare it anymore. He needed to get his father out of there.

He did not expect his father to pull his hand away and use his fist to smack the flank of the horse causing it to move faster in a surge of speed. "Don't you stop that horse! "His father shouted at him and Itachi tried to stop it, there was no way he'd leave like that, how would he live with himself knowing he'd left his father to die.

"Stop him! "Yahiko yelled . A spear went through the head of the first vampire that came to block his way just as Itachi gripped the reins to stop the horse. The horse made a loud whine and toppled sending him down the hill, he hit his head on the ground many times and was blinded by dust, some entered his lungs and yet the falling continued, hurting like nothing he'd experienced he thought he broke an arm and when it finally stopped he couldn't move. The coppery taste of blood in his mouth made him realize that this was bad. Painfully, he tried to open his eyes and only one could open all the way.

The first thing he saw was a blue eyed vampire coming towards him with his sword held on one hand, he was saying something but Itachi must have gone deaf because he couldn't hear a thing. Still he knew what would happen if that vampire got to him. He reached into his coat pocket for an exploding tag, and God he couldn't move his left arm, it was definitely broken. He rolled with a loud groan and started to crawl away with his right arm. He crawled blindly and almost fell down a the end of the cliff, he could see the shimmer of water below, the distance should be about a thousand feet high if not more, he couldn't tell. He must have fallen further that he thought. Itachi slowly turned his head and saw the vampire reach for him, it didn't seem that the vampire wanted to kill him because why was he reaching out with his free hand when he had a good sword on the other that could finish the job. Itachi realized that the vampire was not trying to kill him but to help him up which was crazy and terrifying. He remembered what the female vampire Yoko had said and a fear more painful than his wounds flash through his mind.

Itachi struggled almost unconsciously He couldn't become a vampire, he'd rather die. And if this vampire won't do it then... Itachi waited until the vampire picked him up to his feet then he kicked him as hard as he could hoping his failing strength would be enough. It wasn't enough to push the vampire away but it was enough to get him to let Itachi go. Itachi sighed when he started to fall backwards he felt relief, he closed his eyes, they were hurting anyway. His father was dead, he was sure of it. He had tried to save Itachi but this is what happened , it was so much better.

Darkness played at the edge of his vision and he did not fight it, he let his hand fall beside him and prayed he tore to pieces when he reached the end of the fall. Better yet, let him become fish food.

Author's note: Thanks for the read. I would very much appreciate a feedback. Till next time;)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I'm sorry guys, I have a problem with being patient and if I finish my first draft I just want someone to read it so bad that I forget to correct so many things. Don't worry though, I promise I'm trying to change, it's just hard you know.

So I got a request for a seme Naruto, are all of you the same? The story would indeed contain itaxnaru and naruxita so don't worry.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Four

Something tickled his forehead and he tried to swat it away but he couldn't move his left hand. Something heavy was on it. The tickling continued and he really really wanted to scratch it, he turned his head to one side to escape the feeling yet it moved to his ears and neck. He tried to say something but his throat was so dry and patched to his lungs.

"He is waking up, "someone said.

Itachi did not recognize the voice, it sounded gruff and belonged to a man. He tried to open his eyes and they wouldn't work. They felt glued shut and no matter how he tried he couldn't. Why was everything so foggy, he couldn't remember what he was doing here or how he got here or who he was. Nothing made sense. He started to feel agitated and that was not just because the tickling was still going on, he felt like he shouldn't be there, like something was wrong. What was wrong was he didn't know where he was, who the person or persons, as he felt someone breathing over his face and a hand fall on his head, were.

"I think his fever broke. "Another voice, younger and lighter than the first, Itachi would not be surprised if it belonged to a woman.

"Yeah, I would be worried if it didn't. "

"I'm so glad. You think he'd be hungry when he wakes? "

"Yeah I'm pretty sure he will be. I will go see if I can hunt something. "

"Don't go too far Zabuza. "There was worry in that voice that made Itachi believe this woman was most likely the wife or sister to the man.

"When do I ever- "he stopped for some reason and there was silence. "Yeah. Don't worry too much. "

When the man left Itachi felt the woman exhale, her clean breath ghosting over his forehead which had started to sweat. Her hand slowly glided a damp cloth on his Forehead, it was so soothing and though he still needed to know where he was and who they were and also do that thing that nagged at his mind but he couldn't remember what it was, he couldn't help his weakened body as it dragged him to the depth of a dreamless sleep that he somehow knew he did not deserve.

The next time he came to the feeling was gone, the tickling, replaced by warm breeze. He felt cool and refreshed but he still couldn't move his hand, he tried and a sharp pain tingled all the way to his head. A groan escaped his lips before he could help it, he didn't want the people that own this place, wherever it was, to know he was awake yet it had been too painful and it slipped out involuntarily. He tried his eyes again and thankfully this time they opened, he didn't know what he'd do if they hadn't, surviving that fall had not being his plan but neither was going blind. If he went blind now then he didn't know what he'd do, he just knew he couldn't afford it.

So his eyes opened and they stared at the white ceiling of what appeared to be a small room, he couldn't tell if it was somewhere familiar simply by looking at it so he tried to turn his neck, it hurt, dearly. He must have cricked it when he had gone back to sleep in a bad position. Still he struggled with the pain and managed to turn left. There was a door but there was no door, it was an entryway covered by a tattered looking hide of some animal he couldn't identify. It was definitely nowhere he's ever been that was for certain now. Which meant two things, he had been captured by those despicable but fear inspiring blue eyed vampires or he was in the house of a really poor person who may or may not be his saviour. He quickly ruled out the former because he couldn't imagine any blue eyed vampire living in such a place, not with the way Elfim was. That place only had things of quality that was the envy of every nation beyond light city.

Itachi saw movement behind the curtain and shut his eyes so that anyone who entered would not know he was awake. Someone entered the room and with him a refreshing smell, like butter milk mixed with something spicy. It didn't seem very womanly since when the person spoke it appeared to be the voice of the woman who took care of him when he first awoke.

Carefully, Itachi attempted a peek. He opened one eye up to a tiny crack but all he could see was the blurred version of the entryway. He opened it slightly wider and moved them a little to the left where a small looking man in short briefs and white shirt gone brown stood in front of a broken mirror tying his excessively long hair. The body started to turn and Itachi closed his eyes quickly.

"Hey, are you awake? "

Itachi wasn't about to answer, he stayed quite still and made his face remain slack. He heard the man exhale, "you should wake up soon, how long are you going to sleep. "

Itachi waited until it seemed that the man had left, the smell of butter milk taken with him. So the person he had thought a woman was actually a man. That was not reassuring at all. He started to seat up despite the world of pain that caused his left eye to tear up, he felt like his ribs were broken, his head had started to pound and now he was sweating and panting. He didn't think he could make it out of this room but he needed to try. He had no reason to think that man was not dangerous however kind he appears.

Itachi almost crumbled to the ground upon standing but caught himself on the bed which was actually made of straw. The pain on his left leg was blinding, a groan escaped his gritted teeth and he exhaled fast hoping it would cool the burning ache. He sat on the cemented floor and held his left leg, his brows furrowed at the sight of bandages wrapped around it. Was it broken? It must be, it hurt like it was. Now how would he leave this place with a broken leg.

Not to talk of leaving, his noise had brought someone coming in through the curtain.

"Are you alright? What are you doing up?! "The alarmed voice wasn't helping as the pain did not go down a notch. hands wrapped around his underarm trying to pull him up, probably back to the bed but he wasn't helping and the man seemed pretty weak. Was he really a man, he looked too good to be a man, Itachi tried to distract himself from the pain by taking note of the large frantic brown eyes and heart shaped pale face whilst the man struggled with his weight.

"Zabuza quick come help me! "

Another man hurried into the room, he looked like a thug, very much like the ones who went about bullying people in hunters academy. His dark brown hair cut short and he was wearing a dirty sleeveless shirt and a black torn at the hem trouser.

Itachi started to loose it when the man lifted him like he weighed nothing and put him on the bed. Itachi had the fleeting thought that the man was not from light city, he was too dark skinned to be, before he lost consciousness.

Once again, he came to. The pain had lessen to none and his eyes opened this time without difficulty. It was dark, there was no window in the room however the curtain was not letting in any light. Itachi stayed in that position for a while, a little afraid to go through the pain of moving. He needed to move though but he told himself just a little longer, he'd be ready. He wished he'd slept a little longer, no maybe he shouldn't have woken up at all. Why did he survive. That fall he had been certain would kill him yet here he was, alive. The pain he felt that time proved it so now what was he going to do. Obviously he needed to get out of there but then what, return to the village? What could be waiting for him at home. Sasuke, his mother...where they... were they even alive? Itachi shied away from the thought, he couldn't handle it. Is father was already dead, killed by the blue eyed, if he thought about even the possibility that Sasuke and his mother were dead as well he did not know if he'd be able to go on. He'd not be able to continue living. Sasuke was only eleven years old turning twelve on July and his mother was frightfully ill, there's no way they could have escaped those vampires. Unless, he didn't dare hope but if they were not at the village the time it happened then... Itachi did not want to know and at the same time it was killing him not to know.

A light source, a candle most likely, came closer until the man he'd confused for a woman entered the room. He stared at Itachi for a while then a wide smile spread across his lips, Itachi did not see what was so good it excited that much joy.

"You are awake! "He seemed truly pleased and dropped the candle on the only table in the room near the moss caked walls. "How are you feeling? "

Itachi swallowed and opened his mouth to say something but his voice came out sounding like he had a strong dry cough. "Oh wait don't say anything I will get you some water "

like a breeze the small man flew out of the house and inside again with a clean cup of water. He wrapped his thin arm around Itachi's shoulder and fed him the water. It was refreshingly cold and had a sweet taste, Itachi wonder what it was instead of worrying about why it had such a taste.

After the man fed him all of it he set him down on the straw bed and pushed Itachi's bang From his face, it was a kind gesture and it stirred up Itachi's emotion. His mother used to do that for him when he was sick or about to sleep. It was a long time ago yet right at that moment it felt so vivid that Itachi had to look away to hide his emotions.

"Better? "

Itachi nodded and turned back again once he got his face back to his normal slack expressionless facade. "Thank you. "He said, his voice sounded dry and hoarse but his throat no longer felt like it was permanently glued shut.

"It's nothing. My name is Haku, do you remember yours? "

"My name is Itachi. "He paused for a moment, wondering if it was even necessary to ask but did anyway. Even if he wasn't completely grateful for being saved he still wanted to thank the man. "Did you save me. "He asked.

Haku had a warm kind smile on his face and Itachi honestly couldn't think of him as a man when he looked like that, he was too beautiful and gave off a motherly air about him. "Yeah, I saw you floating near the village so I did. You were hurt pretty bad. "

The way he said it made Itachi think he must know something. Something about him but he didn't know if he should ask. "Where are am I? "He asked.

"You are in Konoha, it's not far from Uchiha village. "

Itachi looked at him a moment longer and realized Haku must know who he was. "I see. Thank you, for saving me. "

"It's no problem, I'm practicing to be a doctor anyway and you are my first real patient."

Itachi looked at the man and couldn't find anything wrong with him, he was kind, warm and not at all a dangerous person. "How long have I been your patient?"

"Only over a week. You healed quickly, maybe it has to do with your hunters aura, it is really strong. "  
Not nearly strong enough or he won't be in this position. To be so easily hurt by a fall down the hill, how pathetic. It did not matter that he survived that fall he should have just died there. "Thank you very much.

Two mornings later Itachi found he could walk with a stick, not very far or for very long but with this he no longer had to over stay his welcome. The thug looking man had come many times over those two days and though he had a disagreeable air about him he tried to be nice yet Itachi got the idea that the man thought of him as a burden.

When he walked out of the room he had used for one week and two days he realized that outside was a bust of life and activity. It had been so quiet inside that it came as a shock to see so much people walk-in about talking, buying, selling and so on. Houses just as small as the one he'd stayed lined the streets with half tents to hold their goods which they sold. In fact the one he had stayed also had one of those tents and it seemed Haku's main trade was on herbs and milk. That explained the smell he had on him all the time.

Itachi blinked away his discomfort at being in the mist of this much people and gripped the walking stick tightly before taking two more practice step outside the tent. Something crashed to the ground in front of him and hands, familiar thin ones thankfully or he was about to use his walking stick as a weapon on the person, wrapped around him. "Where are you going, you can't walk on that foot yet. "

Itachi looked down at the long hair that belonged to Haku and couldn't help the surprise. This man was excessively affectionate but He'd never held Itachi like this before. It was a little uncomfortable but Itachi bared with it. "I'm going home Haku, I told you yesterday. "Itachi said.

"You said you would go home but you didn't say it was today. You are not healed yet. "Haku raised his wide brown eyes and looked at him and Itachi almost sighed. He used one hand to pull Haku away from him and tried to smile.

"Haku, I have to. I'm grateful for what you've done for me but I can't stay here anymore. "He tried to sound calm and reassuring. What Haku did for him he'd never forget but he didn't want to be a burden anymore.

"Why not? No one is complaining, I don't mind taking care of you until you are back to full health. "

Itachi knew it was the truth. That there was such a person who would wholeheartedly give himself to caring for a stranger Itachi never thought such a person existed until now. He was grateful for meeting him and he would never forget Haku hence he must leave whilst he was not yet a burden. "I know but I must return home, there are things I must do. "

Haku looked torn. "But you are not healed yet how would you make it home by yourself. You don't even have a horse"

"I would give him one Haku so you won't have to worry."

Itachi found Zabuza standing beside the tent with his arms crossed over his chest. He spied Haku giving Zabuza a glare and he smiled. Over the two days he'd distracted himself by trying to figure out their relationship, the two men cared about each other yet they were not brothers and he couldn't say they were friends since they argued a little too much.

"No one asked you Zabuza " Haku said.

"Hey I'm offering. "

" I don't want him to go okay. "

"Why, he obviously wants to. "

Haku turned his gaze on Itachi and they seem to plead that he not go. Itachi smiled with what he felt was a genuine affection for this beautiful man. "I will be fine, I promise. "With that he followed Zabuza to where he kept his horses.

Apparently Zabuza traded in horses, he was also the second in command of this village. Itachi noticed the pistols he kept behind him in his trouser and had wanted to ask because even though he could feel the energy radiating from them he could not believe it. "Zabuza, I have wanted to ask but I never thought it was appropriate to but are those hunters weapons? "

He had Lost his sword after the fight with the Nines and and it had felt like he'd lost a limb. He knew he'd need a hunters weapon if he was to travel back to the Uchiha village yet he was not strong to get one.

"Yes why? You think cause I'm not a hunter I don't got to own one. "Zabuza replied and turned his hard narrow brown eyes at Itachi. Itachi refused to flinch at that gaze and met it without so much as a bat of his eyelashes.

"No, I just wanted to know if they were and if so where you got them. "

Zabuza looked at him for a moment then turned away to start preparing the straddle for one of the horses. With brown fur and lean legs the horse looked strong and like a fast runner. It could even be one of the best of the bunch. "Yeah well I got it from the sorcerers mountain that's all I'm going to tell you. "He said.

"That's plenty."Itachi said and took the reins from Zabuza. If it was the sorcerers mountain then he must be from the Fire city. Itachi had always suspected as much and this confirmed it.

It was a struggle to get on the horse but he managed, standing with his right leg first before throwing his bandaged left leg over the other side. "Tell Haku I'm grateful and it was nice meeting you Zabuza. "He kicked the horse forwards and had to stop when Haku suddenly blocked his way, arms held wide.

"Haku what are you doing you fool that was dangerous! "Zabuza yelled and appeared to drag him out of the way.

"I'm going with you! "Haku shouted at Itachi and his eyes went wide.

"What! "He shared the same sentiment with Zabuza who had eyes wide and his hand clamped on Haku's.

Itachi did not comprehend Haku sometimes but this was too much. "Why? "He asked.

"Because you are my patient I know you are going to need me. "Haku said it in such a way that made Itachi realize he must know something.

"What do you mean. "He narrowed his eyes and looked Haku up and down with suspicion.

Haku shook off Zabuza's hand and moved to stand on the side of the horse. "You'll see ".he held out his hand to Itachi and Itachi did not know whether to take it, Zabuza obviously wanted Haku to stay and not leave with the stranger he saved and Itachi was also of the same mind but Haku had a stubborn look that said if Itachi didn't let him on the horse he would do something drastic. With a sigh Itachi reached out a hand to take Haku 's and pull him onto the horse.

The look of utter despise on Zabuza's face was more than he could take so he averted his eyes. "I will be back Zabuza "Haku said and Itachi kicked the flank of the horse to propel it forwards.

On horse back it took them two hours to get to Uchiha village or what was left of it. Itachi didn't stop at where the gate used to be where now lies a pile of burnt wood. He went straight for his home in the middle of the village forming a forked street.

At break neck speed they arrived and he almost forgot his bad leg to jump down but Haku stopped him short of that. The building itself, a one storey seem to be the standing but only just. It's roof was gone, damaged by fire and the walls were charred but they were made from brick so it did not collapse.  
Itachi hurried inside as fast as his bad leg could go. He found it empty as he had half expected, but the blood, God there was so much of it. Dried and caked on the floor and walls. So many people died here, vampires don't leave blood, they turned to dust or lights in the case of the fullblood. This had to be the blood of someone. Itachi almost crumbled when he saw his mother's knitted scarf stained with blood but nothing broke him more than those two daggers stained with blood. He fell to his knees in front of them and panted as he tried to reach for them, his vision blurred and he couldn't take it, a groan escaped him.

"No... "he muttered shaking his head. He couldn't pick up the blades. They lay there within reach and they terrified him and made his heart break into pieces.

"No "he cried out loud, so loud because he feared if he didn't he would tear to pieces. He would burn inside out. They are dead? He didn't realize until that moment how much hope he still had in him until there was none and it hurt. So much. He couldn't help the sounds he was making as tears spilled out of his eyes.

Someone hugged him from behind and he turned subconsciously into it seeking salvation, seeking reprieve from the pain. Sasuke, Sasuke. Oh how could he have left them alone, he should have been there. His little brother, he was only eleven, he would turn twelve come... July. Sasuke, he is dead. So were their mother and their father. He had no one left. The blue eyed vampire took it all, they destroyed him. How was he going to survive this? How could he go on. He couldn't.

He felt someone rocking him side to side while saying things he couldn't hear but they felt good and his heart ached a little less. "You are not alone "he heard those words and he really couldn't believe it, dearly, he wanted to for what was he but a dead man walking if he didn't .

Hours flew by and an old woman came to speak with him. She showed him where she and the survivor's buried their dead but she was not sure which was Sasuke and his mother but they showed him his father's. The survivors had gone to the place of battle and retrieved the bodies of the fallen.

Itachi fell to his knees in front of his father's grave and looked at the one they'd titled as his grave. Apparently they thought he died with the others and Itachi did not try to correct them. He might as well be. He knelt there for hours until Haku came and dragged him away. He didn't put up much of a resistance.

As they returned to Konoha, Haku's village, Itachi said nothing. He could only think about what he should do now and he couldn't help that his mind returned to that battle fought on the hill. It had gotten dark whilst they were still on their way back. Itachi decided he'd go once he got to Konoha, he'd go to Elfim. He didn't know what he'd do but he would find out once he got there.

"I'm leaving for Elfim tomorrow. "He interrupted whatever Haku was saying and met the brown eyes.

"Going for revenge? "He asked.

Itachi did not know, was there even a way he could get revenge. Those monsters could not be killed.

"I hope you know how futile that is. Why don't you stay here until you've finished mourning and think about this a little more. "

"I'm going "was all he said and Haku must have heard the finality in his voice or decided to take up the argument another time but he didn't say anything else. It no longer mattered what he thought, it was the decision he'd made and nothing would change that.

As they arrived at the village Itachi noticed something was amiss. The busy road they had passed was void of people and the lights were turned off.

"Something is wrong "Haku voiced his thought. He sped up their horse and arrived at the center of town. Itachi sensed them then, Normals.

"Haku get off the horse slowly and find somewhere to hide "he said with a dispassionate voice and hoped Haku would not question him and just do what he said.

Haku did exactly that and Itachi got off the horse too, he didn't he didn't have a hunters weapon but something sharp would do. He scanned the place and found an axe buried in a log of wood just as he started for it the wind picked up and two Normals had leaped into the opening.

Hissing with their fangs on display they were disgusting.

Itachi twisted his lips and leaped for the axe, he turned just in time to bury it into the head of the first Normals that leaped at him and when it fell Itachi ignored the complains of his broken and still healing leg did a quick turn while pulling the axe out the Normals head he swung it upwards and buried it through the chin of the other Normals that had run towards him. He pulled the axe from the vampires brain and looked around to see more had gathered. He suddenly felt good. Despite all the pain, both physical and emotional he was going through his body was on fire. A blood thirst for every vampire that walked the earth but first he planned to start with these ones. He counted about fifteen but it didn't matter. Come at me, he begged. Let me use all of your as a warning to every vampire that lives. Come.

They did and Oh it felt good to bury that axe into their flesh and rip it out. The sound, the blood. It was euphoric.

By the time all fifteen or was it twenty, he had not counted, had died he was sopping wet with their blood and of course when their body turned to dust so did their blood. His face blackened with it.

He flung the axe aside and turned to see Haku and some other witnesses look at him with various levels of horror. It probably had to do with the way he had killed those vamps, torn them limb from limb. They must have thought he was crazy, maybe he was Itachi thought. He just about had enough of those vampires.

"Haku, Zabuza is... "someone was whispering those words to Haku and Itachi saw the man's face go white before he took off in a run without so much as a look Itachi's way.

When Itachi finally made it to where there was a large crowd everyone seem to want to stare at him and at the same time keep their distance. He find he didn't mind so much, he didn't want to be touched by anyone anyway.

Itachi found a gap open for him as soon as he came close and soon he found Haku holding a bleeding Zabuza. It seemed his wound was from the neck even though there were cuts in other places.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, had he been bitten?

His eyes scanned for something sharp and he found those hunters weapon, the pistols Zabuza had being carrying on the ground. He walked towards them and picked them. When he turned towards Haku he found the man staring at him with wide eyes, he could see the fear in them. Why would Haku be afraid of him all he just wanted to do was kill Zabuza before he turned which he would after being beaten by a Normals. Itachi pointed the gun at the shaking body and suddenly Haku was in front of him hands wide.

"No! Don't kill him "he cried.

"I have to, he is going to turn into a vampire soon, it's the only way to stop it. "Itachi said.

Haku shook his head. "No, please. "

Is it that Haku did not understand or was he being intentionally ignorant. Itachi said nothing but continued pointing the gun, he'd not let a vampire live that was his resolve. He would never forgive those damned blue eyed vampires. Not one of them.

"Kill the king and they all die! " Haku shouted, Itachi could see the desperation in his eyes.

"What "he asked without moving his lips much.

"You want revenge right? If you killed the king of the blue eyed vampire they all die. "

He is lying. Itachi had never heard of something so ridiculous. He had read books after books of the Nines and who they were what they do but nothing about the king being the key to their death.

"What are you talking about? "

"I heard it, from one of the blue eyed vampires. He said that their king was their life source that's why they never let him out of the castle. It's too risky to let him out. "Haku said quickly.

Itachi thought about that. It didn't seem like Haku was lying just to get him to not kill Zabuza even if that was the point but it felt surreal. Just kill the king? It can't be that simple yet it was worth investigating. It was true about the king of Elfim being locked up in his palace, never coming out once but no one ever related it to that being the reason. Itachi exhaled and dropped his hand. "What will you do? "He asked.

Haku swallowed "I will take care of him, please... just go to Elfim like you said you would. "He said.

Itachi looked away from those eyes that seemed about to cry and nodded. He wondered if it was too late to say thank you. If Haku would even appreciate it after what just happened.

"Tell him I will be taking this. "He held up the pistols. "It's no use to him now anyway "he turned and started down the road wanting to turn back and look one last time at the person who comforted him at the time of his pain but he didn't. He tucked the pistols into his inner coat and thought of what route to take to Elfim. He decided to cut through the forest of light. It was quicker, he'd be in Elfim in four days tops on horse.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's note:

So here is chapter four done. I hope it was good. Please send me your feedback, anything at all to boost this Author's engine. Thanks for reading. Till next time;)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:   
Thanks a lot for reading up to here:)I know it's been a long journey to get to this point and a lot of you are worrying if we'd ever get to this point, welt I'm glad to tell you that we have in fact gotten the point everyone has been waiting for. No more looking into the future or lumbering through the mess of the past now we are in the future where the story takes place! I want to take a moment to congratulate myself and congratulate you guys who lasted this long. Happy reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. 

Special Thanks to Yona for her review. It helped me write this chapter faster than I expected. 

Chapter Five 

Itachi leaped as quickly as he could over trees and perched briefly on branches to leap again. It's been almost an hour since he escaped from Akatsuki mansion with the king and he knew by now Elfim would be in chaos. If it were true and this person really was the life force of every blue eyed vampire then they should be already after him. The forest was eerily quiet, no sounds of crickets or owls. Owls usually roamed the light forest but now they were in hiding. 

Itachi did not stop. His legs burned to stop and the weight on his shoulder grew heavier by the minute but he could not even think about stopping. It had taken him three years to get this opportunity and succeed he was not about to let it slip by him. He knew what the consequences would be if he did. 

Itachi was also aware of the chances he had taken in other to do this, there was no real proof that it would work but he had nothing but his life to loose if it didn't work hence why he did not involve anyone in on his plan. 

He stole into Elfim like the humans that seem to favour the place and took up a job as a mail man where he learned everything he needed to know about Elfim's system, tradition, principles. He had to wait patiently everyday for the right opportunity while putting up with the detest that he felt towards every blue eyed vampire he'd met. He practice keeping up an emotionless mask and every now and then it cracked but he just fixed it up again. 

It all worked out in the end. The king was in his grasp, not even struggling just lying still on his back. Itachi turned to check that he was still alive and there. Blue eyes were not on him but on the space behind him. Itachi did not bother to see what was so interesting there and just picked up his speed. 

Another hour and he was at the port. He let go off his burden so the child like body of the king fell on the ground with a thud. Then he pulled out his cuffs and grabbed the small hand of the king. They were small and thin for someone who had supposedly lived in wealth and lacked for nothing. Itachi did not care what the true story was about the king, all he cared was getting somewhere far away from Elfim. As he clamped the cuffs around the king's hand he paused at the sound of fluttering leaves. The trees were tilting and swaying. Damn it they were already close, Itachi thought. 

He pulled out a robe from his sack bag and threw it over the kings body to hide the elegant and kingly clothes the king was wearing and tugged the hood over his head then he roughly pulled him along to aboard the ship. 

 

Many people were amongst them but yet Itachi could not rest until the ship set sail. He followed the long line of women and men that were headed for the ship. Much to his chagrin the conductor was there, checking for ids. Whilst Itachi had his in his pocket the king was another matter, plus those blue eyes would be a dead give away. "Look down and don't say anything. "

"Your id, be quick about it. "The irate conductor said through yellowish teeth. Itachi showed his to the man and when the man looked at it he nodded and handed it back. "And his?"

"He'd forgotten his Id but he is with me. "Itachi explained. 

"No can't do. They've been a lot of pirates out at sea these few days. They been coming like passengers causing trouble for we lot. "

"But he is just a child. "This was taking too long, at this rate those vampires would be here. 

"So they always say but it's the child that be their weapon. Seen it happen to a friend. "

Just when Itachi thought the man would start going on about his story the king raised his head and pulled the Hood away from his face. "Let us through. "He said looking at the conductor with those blue eyes that made Itachi's skin crawl. 

"Why of course. "The man suddenly smiled with a love struck expression and stepped aside for them. 

Itachi was still reeling from the shock when the king turned slightly and looked at him with a smile he could almost term mischievous if they did not make his inside freeze."what are you waiting for "he said. Voice, slightly hoarse but rich like one he would not find misplaced on a bard. 

Itachi blinked and quickly pushed the king inside the ship, once inside he grabbed him by the collar and held him pressed against a wall, the king's leg dangled from the ground. "What was that? "

The king's Hood fell away from his face showing that which deceptively resembled an eleven year old boy. His skin was pale like everyone Itachi had ever met who was a native of light city but it was those blue eyes that held him still, they had a light in them, a purity that felt to him as watching fine sapphire enshrouded in something filthy. 

"What ever do you mean? "The innocence was not even worth considering, did this king take him for a fool? Itachi tightened his hand around the king's throat to cut off his air. 

"What did you do? "He emphasized every word through gritted teeth. 

The king closed one eye, obviously having difficulty breathing but did not reply Itachi. It happened so fast but suddenly before he could blink Itachi found himself facing the roof of the ship, his back flat against the creaky floor boards. The king sat on him and grinned. Itachi struggled to get up and push him off but to no avail. It felt like six if not seven bag of cement had be placed on top of him but it was ridiculous. He tried to reach for his gun but the king had already started running thin fingers up and down his body searching for it. He struggled, they were in the pocket of his pants and the king found them. 

"Here we go. "He said and grinned holding up the weapon that should have burned him as if they were toys. "These are quite dangerous aren't they. "

"They used to be "Itachi said and scowled. How can he hold them like that, better yet why had he not shown his true strength until now. He was obviously stronger than he looked. 

"Oh you've stopped struggling. Does that mean you are willing to talk "the king looked at him with those damned eyes that made Itachi want to renew his struggle but it was futile. He couldn't shake off that weight and it was better if he did not waste his energy and abide his time, he took a moment to think he might have a lot on his hand right now. 

"Talk about what? "Itachi asked. 

"Well first thing first, why did you kidnap me. It's not something most hunters would come up with. "The king had the pistols in one hand while the other cupped his chin and he looked at Itachi as if expecting a story. Itachi sneered.

"No reason. "

The king scoffed "that's hard to believe. Tell me the truth. "

He said it in a way like he expected Itachi to just obey him. "How about you get off me and I will. "

"Promise you won't try to fight me? "

"Sure. "Itachi had of course planned to fight him tooth and nail, even for the weapon he was no longer sure could kill the king but when the king really got off him he was a bit apprehensive to try fighting him for it. Did the king really take his word for it or did he just have that much confidence that Itachi would not be able to best him. Itachi clenched his fist but did not try to attack. He'd find a weak spot, his chance and then he'd take it. 

"Would you be kind and get this off, they are uncomfortable. "The king seemed to whine and Itachi smiled. 

"They are? Then they should stay. "

"Alright fine. Tell me why you kidnapped me. "  
"Isn't it obvious, because I want to kill you "present tense because he still wanted to kill the monster who destroyed everything he had.   
That seemed to shock the king and his small mouth formed an o shape. "Why? Did I do something? "  
Itachi did not know how to go about answering that, it was such an absurd question it left him speechless. "What do you think. "He said 

"But you can't kill me, "

"Not yet, but be assured that I will keep trying until I do "

"What could you possibly gain from killing me? "The king asked with such an alarmed voice Itachi almost, almost believed he did not know. 

"I don't know, perhaps the complete annihilation of your kind? " his sarcasm dripping. 

"And you think my death would give you this? "Itachi did not grace that with a response, if he didn't think it then why would he risk his neck to kidnap him."I see. Well you can't kill me. " he stated it in such a matter of fact way that did not leave room to mean anything else. 

"Why not "Itachi was now the one asking, if he was lucky the king would spill his own secrets. 

"Because I am the only one who knows how you can kill me or my kind. "He said. Itachi widen his eyes and stared. The king smiled. "It seems you did not factor the possibility that I might not be so easy to kill. "

Yes he had, it had been on his mind since he decided to take up the plan. What if like those damned Nines the king was also impossible to kill. He had thought hard on it but in the end if he did not try he would never know. He risked everything for this experiment and as it turns out he failed. 

"Let's imagine this for a moment what did you think would happen after you found out you can't kill me? "The king asked. 

"Drag you around until I find something that will? "Itachi tried acting nonchalant but he knew that everything was over. If the king was right and he can't be killed then when those Nines find him and they won't stop until they do he was as good as dead. 

The king smiled slightly, "well I'm sure you now see the errors in your plans. How about we make a deal. "

Did he just say deal? Itachi must not have heard right. Did this monster think he would stoop so low as to make a deal with him. He'd rather die. 

"I see you don't want that. "

"Yeah? What was your first clue. "

"You hate me... and yet I need you. "

Itachi cocked his head to one side as if he'd not heard right. 

"What? "

The king did not look the least bit uncomfortable and repeated the words. "I'm not going to be your blood bag if that's what you mean. "

"No, what I need is an excuse and you are it. I want you to continue acting like you've kidnapped me. "The king said some strange things. 

"What do I gain from that? "Itachi asked. He wasn't considering it but he wanted to hear the rest of this messed up plan the king was conceiving.

"One week is all I need then I will tell you how to kill me. "

The shock was like being shot in the head and Itachi could not help the way his eyes went wide and his jaw slack. "What? "The king can't be serious. 

"It's a good deal right "the king did not repeat himself even though Itachi wished that he would. 

"Why would I believe something like that. "Itachi asked with a sneer. 

"Because you don't have a choice, my people are already on this ship. "The king's eyes held a maturity that did fit in the face of someone so small and fragile looking. He took a step towards Itachi, meeting his eyes as he spoke. "So you would need to decide fast. Will you do this? "

Itachi could feel it now, the aura of very angry vampires circulating the ship like snakes. "I won't be rushed to make a decision. "He stated despite that. "How do I know you would keep your word. "

The king had moved closer and Itachi had to bend his head to meet those blue eyes. "I will not go back on my word. "He said, Itachi hated that he felt compelled to trust the king simply because of those eyes and the way he said those words. "Quickly, tell me, what is your decision. "

Itachi tried to delay but there really was no point to it anyway. He'd die either way. "Yes "he said. 

A smile touched the lips of the king and then he was holding him and Itachi felt the wind rip apart and stir then it felt like they were airborne but he couldn't see anything. Only those eyes that were so blue they out shone the stars. 

￼

Author's note: so that is the shortest chapter yet. :) how was it? Please send me you feedback I would love to hear from all of you.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

Hey guys! What's up?

So this is a different side of the story and I know It will be a little disorienting so I'm just going to give a little summary of what it will entail. This is told in Sasuke's POV and it's told in our present time, I told you no more lumbering in the past and I meant it. In this chapter we get to learn what becomes of Sasuke. I'm sure a lot of you already knew he did not die so it won't come as a shock to you

also if you don't like my little spoilers at the beginning tell me and I will stop being annoying.

Yona I'm glad you like my style of writing I'm still working on it though, I hope it would improve. Thanks for your review.

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Six

Sasuke Cleaned his daggers and tucked them carefully into the back of his bag pack, where he could easily pluck them out if he met any vampire on his way. He wiped a sheen of sweat from his forehead and stared at the empty road ahead. Damn, if only a carriage would just drive by, he thought. The sun was practically burning up his skin and he couldn't take another mile of this heat.

He dragged his feet not because he was trying to delay anything but he just couldn't move them any higher than a centimeter. A shade would be nice right about now. It was hard to imagine how anyone could survive in Fire city for a long time, even though had been living together with his mother in Fire city for four years, he never got used to the heat. What was worst was the endless miles of road with no trees or anything that can be used for shade just a continuous expanse of dry lands, that looked more of a desert than a city.

He regretted terribly trading their old donkey for some money to buy food. Perhaps he was only regretting it now when it had run out on his third meal, but it would have been great if he could just reach Mizu, the capital city of fire city, quickly.

Sasuke had a lot of expectations for when he'd arrive which, at the pace he was going, won't be for at least another three days. He'd left Ame, the village he had been living with his mother since their own village was destroyed and ransacked by the blue eyed vampires, for almost over a week with the hopes of arriving at Mizu in three days. Even after burying his mother and mourning her, Sasuke never stopped thinking about going to Mizu. He'd told her he would.

Her sickness had turned for worse after his big brother and father were killed during the attack, and when they made it to Ame she collapsed and did not get up after that. Sasuke, mourning and helpless, had to pick up the pieces or they would not survive. For four years he looked after her, worked his butt off to get her medicine yet she died. He had not been at home at the time, simply working over night at a farm, when he got home she must have been dead for a while because Sasuke swore he smelled her roting away.

He had not found tears then, perhaps it was because he had been expecting it for a while now. Her death had never loomed over his head as it did in these four years and when she died it came as a relief followed by a load of guilt but a relief all the same.

He'd buried her at the back of their house and sat the entire day in that empty room, where she used to lay all the time, with the intention to mourn her. At least that was the plan but, when he couldn't feel real sorrow and tears would not come, he began to feel impatient. He wanted to leave immediately for Mizu, then from there to Light city. That was the plan he had been saving all those years for, so that very day he gathered up his things, some clothes and food wrapped in a sack bag and thrust into his bag pack, he pulled the old donkey from the barn, and then set out for the city.

No one would ask after him when he was gone. They had lived in a run-down house in Ame and never had any real neighbours or friends. No one knew them; hence, when he was gone it would seem like he was never there to begin with. In such high spirits he had set out yet the peril of traveling was so much it dampened that spirit next to none.

Sasuke, once again, wiped sweat from his face and continued to walk. If only there were not so many hills to climb. He missed the flat lands of Light city yet that was not the reason for his journey to the place. His reasons, his mission as he liked to think, was what most people would call ridiculous and childish however they were his reasons. He has held them steadfast in his heart ever since the day he'd returned to Uchiha village and found the headstones of his big brother and father. The fact that they were dead took a while to sink in and when it did Sasuke felt his heart freeze and harden. Cold with hatred that he buried for these last four years.

Not well enough. His mother had told him once to let go of his anger. He did not know what she had seen on his face, but it was the one time she had been herself - strident and concerned - though he still treasures that moment he could only will his mother to understand why he cannot do as she wanted. Not even the clammy heat of Fire city, not the long distance yet to be covered to Mizu, nor the lack of luck that had stalked him all the way from Ame through Kiri would shake that resolve.

Sasuke paused when he thought he saw a carriage being pulled by a oxen coming his way, and was so elated he almost sagged to his knees. He stopped and waited for the carriage to get closer. It seemed as if it was getting closer, perhaps it was the heat confusing him but the carriage continued being too far away. Five minutes, and then ten minutes passed. Sasuke was seated on the ground doodling when the carriage finally made it to him. It was being driven by an old man, probably around his seventies.

"Hey Old Man! " Sasuke got up from the ground and dusted his hands on his black pants. "Could you give me a lift, I'm heading for Mizu. "

"Oh I am not heading for Mizu but I can drop you on the way if you want. " The old man's voice was shaky, much like every old men Sasuke had ever met and there were lots of old men in Ame.

"Yeah, Thanks Old Man. "

Sasuke hopped onto the back and sat on a pile of straws. "What is a young lad such as yourself going to do in Mizu. "The old man started to ride again.

"Oh just for sight seeing. " Sasuke said, and grinned.

"Mizu has a lot of sight to see don't it? Their women are very beautiful I am told. "

Sasuke did not know anything about their women, but he'd heard of the hunters masters, rank Black xx hunters to be precise, who go and come regularly in Mizu. It would be the perfect place for him to find a master that would teach him what he needed to get stronger. Sasuke knew that in other to get to light city and in other words, Elfim, he'd need to be stronger. Stronger than the monsters that destroyed his village, stronger than any Rank Black x x Hunter.

In the beginning, when he was still formulating his plan, he had considered the option of attending the hunters academy, but he could not think of one thing they could teach him that he didn't already know. It was also a well known fact that only rank red hunters were teachers in the hunters academy, it would have been a complete waste of time.

His father had told him about the various ranks in the hunters association; there was the rank White, which also equaled hunter academy graduates or newbies; the rank Red , mostly teachers and guardians who do not seek to improve themselves further, in Sasuke's opinion; The rank black hunters, also known as first phase masters; Then lastly, there was the black x x hunters, they were basically the strongest master hunters. Of course they are not the last rank but his father,who had been a rank black hunter, had said he did not consider them part of any rank but in their own level entirely.

The rank blac hunters, also known as monster, master hunters. They were very few in numbers, only seven are known; They stand as the heads of the Hunters Association.

His main purpose at this point in going to Mizu is to look for a rank black x x hunter. Still he agreed with the old man. "Yeah I heard too. They also have a circus and a trade fair. "

And that began a long point less conversation that lasted for hours.

The sky had gone dark when the carriage arrived at the junction between Kiri and Ogun. He greeted the old man and watched the carriage slowly depart for the village. Sasuke was half tempted to go into the village as well, there would be food and a warm place to sleep, but he had only six coins and a bill, it would never survive the night.

Shrugging, Sasuke turned to the nice looking forest Ogun seemed to have in abundance, stretching for miles. It was time to set up camping. Good thing he had that thick blanket he'd gotten from the market: It wouldn't do much other than drive the cold away, but it was something less to worry about.

Sasuke walked only a little distance into the Woods and found the perfect tree to spend the night. "You look strong, " he muttered and made a circle around the tree to check for anything that would make it unfit. Sasuke nodded, and started to climb with his hands and legs. He got to two branches above ground and settled on one.

Within a few minutes he had his thick blanket out and wrapped around his body then he waited for sleep. He couldn't even see the moon from behind the shade of leaves. To think he had been looking for shade all these while and now there was too much of it. It was a little funny but Sasuke could only manage a smile, as his stomach growling ruined it for him.

Counting sheep in his head Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for sleep.

Startled awake by the sound of a twig snap, Sasuke held still while his eyes shifted to the ground below him and waited. Something shook the leaves and Sasuke's heart leaped a little and started to race in anticipation.

He could not have said what he'd been expecting, but when a man walked into the opening Sasuke felt his blood pressure plummet like a comet. He almost felt sick with adrenaline coursing through his veins..

The man stopped and turned to look at a spot behind. Sasuke remained hidden and made no sound.

"How long do you plan on following me. "

Sasuke's heart jumped before it occurred to him that the man can't possibly be referring to him, he was far up on the tree and even if the man were to look up now, the branches kept Sasuke from sight.

The leaves rustled for a moment and settled, then some figures leaped out of them. Normals! Sasuke almost let out a gasp but held it with his palm pressed to his mouth. He watched the leaping vampires - they looked like malnourished humans, their legs long and wiry in a way that reminded him of spider like appendages. This was not the first time Sasuke had seen a Normal but it was the first time seeing them so close. Their eyes were red, their skin almost black and their fangs, the most frightening part of their features, was long and elongated out of drooling mouth.

Sasuke's eyes shifted to the man who remained standing but his hand had moved to gripped the bandaged object strung to his back.

"What a pain " Sasuke thought he heard the man say.

He did not see anything but the wind flurried and scattered the dried leaves, the wind pushed upward and swept his hair from his face but he did not see the man move, yet the vampires stopped in mid air at the same time and turned to dust. They must have been hit at the same time or it would not have been possible.

Sasuke was so shocked, he froze and stared. The man stood as he had been before, and Sasuke started to doubt the man had killed the Normals. The man turned and started to leave. Sasuke did not waste time and started to jump from the tree. He did not care about the noise he made but he needed to see the man, whom he suspected must be a black x x hunter.

The man stopped and turned to look at Sasuke. Sasuke kept his distance and returned the look. The man must have expected him to say something but Sasuke was not sure what to say. He had not thought of how he'd go about convincing the rank black x x hunter to take him as his disciple.

The man blinked, "Is there something you want? "He asked.

"How did you kill those Normals, I didn't see you move? "Sasuke asked instead of answering. He wanted to know as he had not seen anything and aside from that, there was nothing else that proved the man before him was a Black x x hunter.

"And I should tell you because... "the man drew the word and waited for Sasuke's answer.

"Because I want to know. "

"It's not anything complicated, why don't you figure it out. You look smart. "The man turned and started to walk away.

Sasuke followed whilst thinking seriously. He had not seen the man move but he did notice the man gripping that unknown bandaged object strung to his back. He looked at the object as the man walked ahead of him almost silently. Nothing was visible but from the shape Sasuke guessed it was some kind of weapon, a sword? It was too big to be a sword. Long and wide like a paddle.

"I'm guessing it had something to do with your weapon, what is it. "Sasuke asked.

"None of your business. How long are you planning on following me? "The man asked.

Sasuke did not reply. It would have helped if the man at least had his hunter badge on him. Sasuke surreptitiously tried to see if it was anywhere on him. The man was wearing what seemed like a black leather overall but may prove to be brown in daylight; his inner clothing was harder to see but mostly consist of a shirt and ankle length trouser pants. He had a ridiculous amount of jewelry on him, a long chain necklace with a silver locket and some kind of strapped leather around his neck. It must be uncomfortable. His ear also appeared to be pierced, with some kind of stud on it.

Watching the man, Sasuke started to doubt if he was even a rank Black x x hunter.

"Your weapon is some kind of sword and you moved pretty fast. " even as he said it, Sasuke knew it was not true. If he had used the sword, or whatever was in there, the bandage should have unravelled, he should have needed some time to arrange it back, but Sasuke had not seen any of that.

"Sure. Congratulations. Now will you stop following me and run along. " the voice was bored and did not pay Sasuke any mind.

"No it's not, "Sasuke said obstinately. "Perhaps it had nothing to do with your sword. Maybe a hunters instrument, like the exploding tags! " There was also the binding tag and the restrain tag, even the trapping tag but none of them could do what that man did. Also, the vampires had not exploded, instead they had been cut clean.

"What "the man stopped suddenly and Sasuke almost ran into him, he stopped just a breath away and had to take two steps back. He noticed, as he looked up to meet red eyes, that even though the man looked about his age, he was definitely taller, and he realized he probably should stop referring to him as the man because he didn't look like a man, more like a delinquent with an obsession for piercing. His nose was also pierced and so was his brow. This person couldn't possibly be a rank Black x x hunter.

"Those are hunters weapons, you think I would use them? " The man, no the delinquent asked.

"Well, Yes. Are you not a hunter? "Sasuke replied trying to act unruffled but those red eyes were frightening.

"Me a hunter? "The man - the delinquent seemed to find it amusing and chuckled. "Whatever, what is it to you anyway. "

"I'm looking for rank Black x x hunter, you must be one, or so I thought. "Sasuke said. even if the man was not a hunter he was strong, Sasuke did not mind very much if he was not a black x x hunter.

"I'm not black whatever hunter, I'm just Kuro... opps, I shouldn't have said that. "

Sasuke wanted to smirk at him. Kuro huh, good, now that he knew the name he was sure not to forget it.

"Just Kuro, you seem strong so I want you to be my master. "Sasuke said.

"Arrogant aren't you? I refuse of course, I don't want a brat like you for a disciple. "The nose was stuck up in the air caused Sasuke's eyebrow to twitch in irritation.

"I'm not a brat you delinquent, I am the same age as you. "Sasuke said quickly.

"Sure you are, what are you thirteen? "

Sasuke wanted to explode but sighed and smiled. "You are not going to distract me. I said I wanted you to be my master, not for a very long time, but until you can teach me all I need to know. "

"And I said no. "The delinquent turned and started to walk away. Sasuke followed him.

"Why not? "He asked.

"Did I not already give you my reason. "

"Such a stupid reason, I am a prodigy okay, I only have to see a technique once to learn it. "

"Then how come you still can't figure out how I killed those Normals, boo hoo. "

Damn brat, Sasuke grind his teeth in annoyance.

"Give me a little time and I will figure it out. "He panted out, he noticed that he had started to walk fast and was almost running to keep up with Kuro. The man remained in front of him and seemed like he had not changed pace but yet Sasuke couldn't keep up. He started to sweat, his forehead and armpit became dampened and dripped sweat into his eyes and clothes.

"Don't care either"

"Why are you running? "Sasuke called.

"You are the one running, I'm just walking. "He didn't sound winded at all. Sasuke looked to the side and found the bushes and trees passing fast. His legs tightened with each lunge he made. He decided not talk and simply keep up with Kuro. The man's red hair stood out in the surrounding so Sasuke was sure he would not lose him even if he fell back.

"Given up already? "Kuro called back.

"Never! I'm going to make you... accept to be... my master. "Sasuke panted out and dragged a hand over his face to wipe his sweat.

"Stubborn brat! Leave me alone! "Kuro yelled and disappeared.

Sasuke stopped and looked around for him. The forest had grown tight with trees and bushes, there was hardly any path. Kuro was certain to leave a path no matter how fast he walked. Sasuke found the path that seemed like it was made by legs and ran, following it.

After what felt like hours Sasuke arrived at a stream and could have passed out in joy. He hurried to the stream and drank mouthful of delicious water, then he filled his bottle and kept it in his pack, glad for his sense to drag it along with him.

He had lost Kuro completely, though he followed the path, in the end he was stranded in an known place. Was this still Ogun? This was his first time in the village and he wasn't sure it was this wide. exhausted, Sasuke walked slowly following the stream which led him, after hours of stomach grumbling hunger, to a village. He did not know what it was called but Sasuke almost ran inside, he would find food and stuff himself then he would worry about where to get money. Maybe he would do some odd jobs.

Sasuke paused on his way in through the gates and looked around. His skin crawled and told him to get out of there but he walked inside the village looking around.

There were houses made of wood scattered in variety around the village, empty of their owners. Sasuke found a horse strapped to a fallen carriage trying to get free. "What happened here? "He thought out loud. Sasuke rushed over to help the horse but paused and hid behind the fallen carriage when he heard a voice.

"Kuro, the vampire hunter, "a croaky voice was saying. "You've really stepped in it haven't you. Coming here, you must be the dumbest human alive. "

Sasuke peeked from the corner and saw Kuro standing in a circle of Normals. Sasuke gasped at their numbers then he pulled away ashamed of his inability to control himself. What if they had heard him?

He looked again and Found that they had not, they were much too focused on Kuro who looked indifferent and casual as always. Kuro, the vampire hunter, they had said, then that must mean he is a hunter after all.

"Rip him to pieces! "

This was it, this was the chance to see if Kuro was, indeed, a rank black x x hunter. Even though they were about thirty Normals surrounding him and more where Sasuke's eyes could not see, Sasuke knew that a real black x x hunter wouldn't even bat an eyelash. Yet, he could not help but think of the possibility that if Kuro was unable to beat them, their numbers was overwhelming, and judging from that normal who could form speech, an alpha was among them. Normals could not form speech even though they seem to understand the language, his big brother had told him, but the alpha is capable of speech and is very strong.

Sasuke swallowed and pulled the two daggers from his back pack ,they gleamed black metal. It had been given to him by his big brother to use as a last resort. Unless he had to, Sasuke clenched the weapons with both hands, only if he had to was he going to show him self. For now - he peeked out again. He would just watch.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's note:

So how did you like it? Would love to hear from you as always.

**GLOSSARY OF TERMS**

Rank Red hunters: usually teachers and guardians. They are the lowest rank. 

Rank Black hunter: Leaders of clams, equivalent to Chunnin ninjas in Naruto. 

Rank Black XX hunter's: super strong hunters, usually council members of the hunter's organization but some are normal hunter's. Only few are widely known. The equivalent would be Tsunade, Pein and Orochimaru in Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: hello guys! So I'm back again, this  
time I won't disappear. Those of you waiting for  
updates for my other stories, don't worry it's  
coming! Just Please boost me up with reviews,  
thanks.  
Read and enjoy  
Chapter 7  
Itachi looked at the young face of the king as he  
stuffed sweets after sweets into his mouth with  
little interest. He was of course a lot more  
interested than he showed in his new partner —or  
whatever they had become, but at that moment he  
was more aware and alert, and therefore, more  
interested in their surroundings. He looked  
towards the door of the small dainty restaurant  
every time the door opened and the small bell  
hanging on top of it chimed, so much that his eyes  
were cramping up a little but he ignored it.  
The smell of baked goods, sugary and thick, filled  
his nostrils and Itachi glanced at the array of  
sweets, pudding, tarts, cakes and the likes laid out  
in front of him, or rather the king. It was enough to  
spill to Itachi's side of the table.  
He had no idea why they were here in this place  
that seems to be very popular to the civilians  
since the door opened every ten minutes, and  
behind him sat a handful of customers. They were  
on the run with unknown number of Nines hot on  
their tail, it wouldn't take them long to find Itachi  
and the king even if they were running night and  
day, but at least they would have had a head start.  
It made no sense to Itachi why they were sitting  
casually here in plain sight.  
Itachi clasped his hand around his gun under the  
table and looked up at the king who did not even  
look at him, too focused on eating the sweets he  
had ordered. Would it be better to force him out  
after all? Itachi remembered what had happened in  
the boat just last night and knew that it would be  
difficult if not impossible to do so. Itachi tightened  
his hand around the gun, still tempted to try.  
They had just left the seashore and were entering  
the Fire city when the king had let out emphatically  
that there were places he needed to see. Itachi had  
of course ignored him, he found the tantrum  
unimportant to his general goal, that is until the  
king also let out that he was hungry. Itachi had  
quickly pressed his gun to the kings back in a  
discreet way that made sure no one noticed them.  
He had not wanted the enforcers to come there and  
question him. Even as a hunter that would've taken  
too much time. Time they had none to spare. Yet,  
if the king had tried to hurt anyone because of his  
hunger Itachi was sure he would have tried to stop  
him no matter what.  
Despite the tension between them at that moment  
the king had somehow managed to convince Itachi  
that it was not blood he hungered for, but human  
food. Itachi acted unsurprised but in reality he was  
disconcerted by the thought. Vampires eating  
human food, he'd never thought it was possible.  
But here they were, him staring while the king ate  
without reserve. The king did not seem to consider  
Itachi a threat in fact, which served to trouble  
Itachi and remind him constantly of the difference  
in strength.  
"Hmm delicious! "The king had said this a number  
of times since he started eating but Itachi could  
not decide if there was sincerity in the words. The  
king's cheek were covered in frosting and food  
crumbs, his blue eyes shone and he lidded them  
every time he said those words but Itachi was still  
not convinced. He'd never heard of a vampire who  
could eat human food, not one. He'd studied the  
information available on vampires in the hunters  
academy countless times and it only stated that  
vampires fed on blood only. He had noticed, of  
course, after living in Elfim for years that the  
Negatives who lived there ate normal human food  
except Itachi had never really considered them to  
be vampires. They were weak and resembled  
humans in every way. In fact they were humans in  
his eyes. But blue eyed vampires were different, or  
so he had thought.  
The kings shuffled through the sweets with his  
fingers and ate whatever he choose without  
finesse. Itachi would have expected a king to have  
more manners than that but this king had never fit  
the description of a king from the beginning. He  
was small, thin, his eyes hollow. Itachi had made  
him strip off his richly clothing, his earrings, rings  
and bracelets, even the shoe beaded with gems,  
one of which the king had used to pay for all the  
things he had bought. Now the king looked even  
more ordinary. Except for his eyes...  
"What's wrong, are you not hungry?"The king  
brought those blue eyes on Itachi's face and Itachi  
tensed, his shoulders rising before he could  
control them. Itachi tightened his hand on his gun  
again, it was no coincidence that it was pointed  
straight at the king. Every time he looked at those  
eyes, he always felt as though he was staring at  
someone else, infinitely wise and strong. His  
hunter senses, like strands of hair, stood on end  
and electrify  
Itachi glanced at the sundae the waiter had placed  
in front of him on the king's request which he had  
left untouched, now melted and not looking very  
palatable. Even if he was hungry there was no way  
he'd eat something so sweet.  
"What are we doing here? "Itachi ignored the  
question and asked. He meant here to mean not  
just the restaurant but the Fire city as a whole.  
Although the king's sun-bright hair was covered  
under a blue baseball hat and he wore gray  
overalls that were loose around his thin shoulders  
and fell to his feet, he still stood out like a sore  
thumb among the numbers of business men and  
women, clerks and youth that came into the  
restaurant. Some of them even turned their head  
towards Itachi and the king as they took their  
seats. Itachi himself was still wearing his black  
round-neck shirt and equally black slacks. His red  
overalls was on his thigh under the table covering  
his gun from view.  
The king licked his thin fingers with his tongue  
looking blissful, his eyes closed and a smile on his  
lips, "why else? "He started, "We are here to have  
fun and fill our stomach with good food. "  
Itachi looked towards the empty pile of cake trays  
and sundae cup, he wouldn't exactly call them  
food. He looked at the king once more, "we do not  
have time for fun, "he said, "let's leave  
immediately. "  
"There are still places I want to see, "said the king  
pouting. Itachi stayed at the sight of it, he could  
not exactly pinpoint what was so ridiculous about  
the sight of it, whether it was the kings flushed  
puffy cheek and squinted eyes or the very fact that  
the king was actually resorting to such a display.  
Did he think Itachi would be moved by the sight?  
"This is the Fire city, the city of fun. So we must  
have fun before we leave. Right, Itachi-kun? "The  
king continued.  
"I told you not to call me that way, "Itachi said, he  
felt hackles rise on his skin when the king called  
him like that. Perhaps it was how it made Itachi  
feel small or because it seemed a little more  
intimate somehow. The last thing he needed was  
any form of intimacy with the king. The bell  
chimed and Itachi glanced almost automatically  
towards the door. A couple entered the restaurant  
and did not look their way. He turned his eyes  
back to the king.  
"I do not think you have forgotten but let me  
remind you that your people are after us, me in  
particular. Fun is the last thing I care about, "he  
said.  
The king somehow managed to reinforce his pout,  
he squinted even more, pursed his lips even more  
and puffed his cheek ,his face going red with the  
effort.  
"But..."he drew the word with something Itachi  
hesitated to call a whine,"the deal was you keep  
my people from finding me for a week while I do  
anything I like. "  
"Do not add any unnecessary things to our  
agreement, " Itachi said without a blink, "the deal  
is I keep you from being found for a week. Nothing  
else. "  
"What's the point, I want to see the circus! "The  
king all but wailed, this startled the customers  
behind them as they turned to stare at them. Itachi  
felt the pin prick of their eyes and gritted his teeth.  
"Don't do that again, "he said. The king seemed to  
realize that he was behaving like a child, a spoilt  
child for that fact and leaned back on his chair,  
food forgotten hands folded still pouting. Itachi had  
no idea why he was still doing that.  
With a sigh Itachi said, "only the circus. "He  
thought it was best to allow this one freedom then  
they would leave the city on high speed. He hoped  
the king could keep up with him.  
"And the trade fair, "the kings eyes lit up and he  
leaned forward with the beginning of a smile on his  
lips. Itachi looked at him for a moment and  
nodded with a close of his eyes,  
"And the trade fair for twenty minutes then we  
leave. "  
"One hour each, "Itachi opened his eyes and  
furrowed his eyebrows looking at the king to see if  
he was deliberately trying to annoy him. The king  
looked expectant and his smile had blossomed  
into a grin.  
"Twenty minutes, "Itachi said, resisting a scoff.  
"Each? "Asked the king.  
"Each, "Itachi agreed.  
"Hmm, "the king turned his eyes to the side with a  
thoughtful expression. He still intends to continue  
with this? Itachi raised one eyebrow.  
"Okay, twenty minutes each and the park for ten.  
"He said.  
"You are not allowed to add another place "Itachi  
said.  
"Only this once, Please? "The king clasped his  
hands together and smiled, looking eager for  
acceptance. The kings Itachi had heard of would  
never do something like this. For the first time,  
Itachi wondered if he had made a mistake. He  
swept the kings small figure with his eyes briefly  
and looked at the door as it opened yet again.  
"Ten minutes each, "he said and brought his eyes  
to see the king smirk momentarily then the king  
raised his hand with a happy cry which drew eyes  
to their table. Itachi looked at the king with  
another understanding that still managed to puzzle  
him: so he wanted to see those three places?  
Itachi did not understand why any of this was  
important but he forced himself not to care. It had  
nothing to do with him, he did not need to know  
the reason why the king wanted to see these  
places or why he looked so happy about it. Like a  
child going out to play for the first time.  
With a shake of his head, Itachi shook the  
unnecessary thoughts from him and got to his feet,  
careful to tuck his gun back into the pocket of his  
overalls and tucked his hands into the sleeves.  
From the corner of his eye he saw the king get up  
as well.  
"We've got an hour, let's go, "Itachi said. The king  
nodded and furrowed his forehead at something on  
the table. Itachi looked to see that it was his  
untouched sundae cup, did he want that as well?  
"Are you going to be okay? "The king asked and  
Itachi blinked, "you didn't eat anything. "  
Itachi exhaled, "it's none of your concern,"he said  
with finality. The king shouldn't care about him  
because when the deal is done, and Itachi learned  
the secret to the blue eyed vampires' life force, he  
would wipe them out without fail. Itachi focused  
his eyes on the door and opened it. He'd already  
vowed to himself and to his dead clans member.  
Nothing would stop him from erasing the blue eyed  
vampire species from the face of the earth. Not  
even the playful, carefree face of the childlike king.  
They neared the circus and the uninviting sound of  
cheer reached Itachi's ear to which he frowned.  
The bustle of life around the circus did not appeal  
to him, there were men and women, children and  
teens walking about, talking like parrots perched  
on trees. He was caught up in his own discomfort  
about being around this many people he noticed a  
little too slow when the king started to run towards  
a tent. Itachi did not run but picked up pace  
enough to catch up with the running king.  
The king aimed for the tent that Itachi could hear  
the loud cries of voices filled with excitement and  
laughter. This caused a sudden wave of repulsion  
to him, there would be at least a thousand people  
in that tent. Itachi would rather stay outside but the  
king was already pulling the tent open and walking  
inside. Itachi did not trust that the king would not  
try to run, he was sure that the king wanted to.  
Why would the king stay with Itachi when he could  
survive out here by himself?  
Itachi followed him and held a hand to his nose at  
the smell of sweat and what he thought was urine  
mixed with something foul. His eyes settled on the  
crowd seated in a tight space watching what  
appeared to be a stage act. He looked for the blue  
baseball hat and found it walking back towards him  
on the head of the king.  
Itachi was prepared to stand by the entrance,  
hands folded, he would blend with the shadow and  
watch the king the entire time, but the king  
grabbed his hand out of the blue.  
"Come on Itachi- kun! There is space at the front.  
"Without his consent, the king started to pull him  
down the crooked steps. Itachi pulled his hand  
from the king and instead of making a scene  
although he doubted if the crowd would pay them  
any attention, he followed complacently behind the  
king.  
They seated on the fourth row, much to Itachi's  
annoyance. The light from the stage shun on his  
eyes making it almost impossible for him to watch  
the crowd. Even though Itachi trusted his senses  
to tell him when the Nines were closer, he also  
wanted to be able to find the best possible escape  
route.  
The king clapped and cheered beside him,  
apparently unconcerned about any of it. Itachi  
discreetly took a gander at him and found the blue  
eyes focused solely on the stage master. A man  
wearing an hideous mask that looked like the  
imagined face of a red demon, beastly looking with  
sharp teeth stood on stage talking. Itachi tuned out  
most of what was said but knew when the stage  
master asked for a volunteer for his next act.  
The loud clamour of the crowd vibrated the ground  
under Itachi's feet, it seems everyone wanted to be  
chosen. On the stage, two girls dressed scantily in  
white and purple wearing cat ears stood by a clock  
wheel and smiled at the audience.  
The crowd fell silent, he could only hear their  
breathing. Itachi started and dropped his folded  
hands when the light shone on the person beside  
him.  
"Yes!" Cried the king and got to his feet. Itachi had  
been aware of the king crying out with the crowd  
but he had not paid him any attention. He reached  
out a hand to grab the king and keep him there, if  
the king was on stage it would be easy for him to  
slip away using some kind of distraction. Itachi  
needed him by his side where he could watch him  
and at the same time make escape easier for them  
both. He was stymied by the look on the kings  
face, the king's eyes danced like sapphire jewels,  
Itachi would have described them as pretty to  
himself and no one else, his smile wide and open.  
Innocent.  
Itachi had stayed stunned too long and by the time  
he blinked, the king was already jumping high over  
the crowd and on the stage.  
"Wow, what a very enthusiastic kid. "The stage  
master praised. "What's your name son?"he asked.  
"Ikumi! "Declared the king with his grin spreading  
wide.  
"Ha ha, Ikumi- kun, you sound very excited. Are  
you afraid, don't be because these pretty onee -  
chans will be looking after you okay. "  
Ikumi —Itachi did not feel that the name fitted,  
something about it seemed off to him but it did not  
matter. Names did not matter to Itachi, especially  
not the king's.  
The king turned to look at the girls who cheerfully  
guided him to the wheel. The crowd still sounded  
like chickens squawking to Itachi's ears but his  
attention was focused almost fully on the king. He  
watched them strap the king upside down to the  
wheel. The stage master held up three daggers the  
size of Itachi's hand and showed it to the audience.  
He threw the dagger one after the other at the king,  
missing him by a few inch above his head and  
near his side, Itachi could see the skill that the  
man possessed in throwing those daggers from so  
far away, although he said things like:  
"opps, that was dangerous "and "ow! So close. "  
As if he had almost touched the king by mistake  
and the crowd hushed even more, perhaps holding  
their breath.  
The next dagger went straight into the king's  
stomach, or so it seemed. The crowd screamed,  
loud enough that Itachi had to duck his head on  
reflex. To the untrained eye, it seemed as though  
the dagger pierced through the kings stomach and  
disappeared inside his body but Itachi had seen  
the quick catch one of the girls had made. So fast  
was it that it would have been hard to follow. Itachi  
looked at the girl, she had a slight figure, her hair  
in two buns. It seemed this circus was not as  
simple as it looks.  
Itachi's senses went haywire. A scream drowned  
out the loud voices of the crowd and others  
followed in succession.  
"Bl —blood! "The voice shook, with fear Itachi  
suspected already on his feet. He knew  
immediately, his senses pinpointed three locations  
in the crowd, like arrows they highlighted black  
coats.  
"Vampire! "The crowd broke loose. Itachi jumped  
on top of a vacated chair as men and women took  
to their heels screaming, the sound tore the  
cramped space and anyone outside would be  
horrified at it. Itachi back flipped into the air, his  
eyes focused on the stage where the king should  
be. He landed on his feet, the sound of his shoe  
hitting the wood floor drowned out by screams and  
shouts.  
He looked unsurprised at the empty wheel. He had  
known this already, now all he had to do was  
make sure the king would not get far. To his side  
a woman screamed, Itachi turned his head and  
saw the black hair of a man on her shoulder. No,  
not a man. A vampire.  
Itachi blew past the woman and the vampire with  
the echo of his gunshot. That did not stop the  
crowd from pushing over each other to get to the  
door. Itachi leaped into the air and his shots  
sounded resolutely in the air, the dusts of dead  
vampires floated after him and using the head of a  
stranger, Itachi propelled his body out of the  
narrow flap of the tent.  
He landed on one knee, eyes darted left and right  
looking for that blue baseball hat. He could not find  
it. Itachi stood straight and walked as his hunter  
senses guided. Vampires in broad daylight; this  
was not unheard of but it was unusual. Something  
must have driven them out of hiding. Shadowed  
faces with blue eyes flashed behind Itachi's eyes  
and he quickened his pace.  
Itachi walked past a blind alley and stopped. His  
hunter senses tingled. Itachi drew his gun from his  
pocket as he walked with certain steps into the  
alley. The stale foul stench of rubbish greeted him,  
woods lay resting on the walls and rubbish tins  
beside them, heaped to the brim till spilling. Then  
he saw her. The body of a girl, probably five year  
old. She lay on the ground, the shoulder of her  
dress torn and a gaping hole on her neck bleeding  
still and forming a pool of blood around her. She  
was not dead. Yet.  
Itachi felt that the person he used to be would  
have paused at the sight —he raised his gun to the  
girl's head. The person he was would have felt  
something but the person standing there staring at  
that child felt nothing. It should have terrified him  
but Itachi met the thought with resignation. He had  
already decided that no vampire should be spared,  
he would kill all of them. Not even a child vampire  
will escape him.  
Itachi pulled the trigger.  
The shot rang loud and clear and deafening, but  
she was still alive. Itachi blinked at the blue eyes  
looking up at him. In front of him, kneeling in front  
of the girl his back to her, was the king he had  
been looking for. His blue eyes had a bright light  
in them, steady and unblinking.  
Itachi blinked again when blood slowly trailed  
down the front of the kings face, past his nose  
going to his lips. The king did not reach up to  
clean the blood but continued staring.  
"What are you doing? "Itachi was the one to break  
the silence, immensely confused. He had not  
sense the king but only felt the cool wind brush  
his skin before the king appeared as he is.  
"You can't kill her like that, "the king said.  
"What? "Itachi furrowed his brows.  
"You can't kill her, "the king repeated. Itachi had  
no idea why the king was demanding something  
so unusual but did not care, could not care.  
"She is a vampire, "he said to explain everything.  
"and you are are a hunter, I know but it is not her  
fault that she became a vampire, "the king said.  
No, it is yours, Itachi thought. "That does not  
matter,"he said and moved his gun in position to  
fire at the girl again. The king grabbed his gun and  
Itachi widen his eyes at the hand. He looked up to  
see the kings eyes, blue and steady with what  
Itachi could tell was anger. He could not fathom  
what the king was angry about that he held on to  
Itachi's hunter weapon without flinching. Itachi  
could hear the sizzling sound and smell the  
burning flesh, yet, the king did not move his hand.  
Itachi gritted his teeth when he tried to pull his  
gun away and the king held it there by force. It  
became a tug of war with the king's strength  
surpassing his.  
"You can't just decide that on your own,"said the  
king as he sent Itachi's gun flying out of his hand.  
Itachi widen his eyes, knowing it was possible, that  
the king was stronger than he looks, than Itachi,  
was different from actually experiencing it.  
"The girl is too young to be killed like that, "the  
king continued. "If you try to then I will have to  
stop you. "  
Itachi's heart beat rapidly in his chest but it was  
not of fear but immense anger. The king had no  
idea what he was saying. If Itachi left that girl to  
live she would become a vampire, to Itachi that  
was worst than death. Death was mercy. Yes and  
this king is just trying to create more monsters  
like the Nines. The world didn't need that, Itachi  
didn't need that.  
Itachi pulled out his other gun and held it to the  
king's head, "get out of the way, "he demanded.  
The king's eyes settled and he remained where he  
was, even though Itachi moved his gun to face the  
girl. The king met his eyes straight on,  
unwavering, unflinching.  
Itachi fired.  
Twice.  
His shot rang and the kings body flew with force to  
the wall behind the girl. The wall cracked and  
looked about to cave in.  
Itachi took two breaths and cooled his anger. He  
walked towards his gun and picked it up. "What  
are you going to do about her? "He asked.  
The king sat up with a groan, his face covered in  
blood. He grinned, "send her to my home, "he  
said.  
"And send your people straight for us? "Itachi  
frowned.  
The king crawled towards the girl and raised her  
mouth to his wrist . Itachi looked away when her  
small fang pierced the skin of the king's wrist. "No,  
"said the king, "I will make sure she avoids them.  
"  
Itachi turned and the girl opened blue eyes and  
stared at the king with something close to awe.  
"Go to Elfim, tell them the king sent you. "The king  
instructed her as though he expected her to do  
just that. "Avoid everyone on your way. "  
The girl nodded and got her feet shakily, then she  
started to climb the wall like a spider. Itachi  
watched her disappear feeling like something was  
crawling under his skin. "What did you do to her?  
"He asked. "Did you turn her into a noble, a Nine?  
"He had to ask.  
The king got to his feet and laughed scratching his  
head. "Something like that, "he said. More blood  
rolled down his face and into his shirt. Itachi  
picked up a dirty old rag and handed it to him  
without a word and not Looking at him.  
"Ah, Itachi - kun just like I suspected. You have a  
warm side to you after all. "The king said, Itachi  
could tell he was smiling. Oh well, let him think  
what he wants. Itachi did not care.  
Author's Note: whew! That was one long chapter.  
This story is going to be super long. Anyway,  
thanks for reading. I hope to hear from you soon.  
Hopefully next chapter would be shorter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The wind picked up and fallen leaves rustled into the air. Sasuke kept his eyes locked on Kuro. 

"Ha ha, "the alpha laughed, he was standing on the roof of a house looking down at Kuro. Sasuke could not make out his face in the darkness, it didn't help that a streak of light had lit the skyline from the rising sun. Even so he could tell that the alpha looked normal, he was heavily built with broad chest and biceps like an athlete. Sasuke was not sure he could identify the alpha in a crowd and honestly that did not seat well with him. 

"This will be the last time you ever thwart us, hunter,"the alpha said. "Kill him! " The normals that surrounded Kuro, they were at least twenty, looked nothing like the alpha. They were mutated, unhinged jaws baring long fangs, long hinged legs like a monkeys and they made sounds that were mostly not human. Sasuke found it hard to believe that they were once humans like him. 

The normals leaped and Sasuke tensed his shoulder, hand clenched on his daggers. He'd never faced a normal squarely before, he'd seen them more than twice when his father easily took them out but was it enough to think that he could handle them? 

They jumped in pairs of fours aiming for Kuro who stood unprepared with his overall blowing around him. In a moment Kuro took a stance so fast that Sasuke was not sure he had moved until he saw his hand already grasping the object on his back. 

A tense second past then with a loud whistle some kind of wind burst forth from the weapon. It burned. 

Sasuke clenched his teeth and tried to keep his eyes open. His hand was growing red and his forehead and cheek felt unbearably hot. _What is this!_ He took a step and more back to get away. Smoke surrounded Kuro and pushed Sasuke back even more steps. No, not smoke, the wind. It was hot, he could hear over the bellow of the wind the shrieks of the normals and it sent shivers down his spine. 

He watched with wide eyes as the wind all but flared them to dust. It was amazing. It was unbelievable. A weapon that can hurt humans! Sasuke felt himself shaking, his eyes wide, his mouth agape. 

The wind stopped. Kuro had returned the object back to the way it was. Bandage and all. How did he do that? 

"Impossible!"the alpha was still alive. He had jumped over two more buildings to get away from the wind. "Who —who the hell are you! " 

"Are you already finished? "Kuro was smirking, Sasuke couldn't really see his face but he could tell. "You are no fun. I thought you'd be more interesting. " 

"Shut up! Don't think you are special or anything, I will just create more normals. It's not over! "His voice was shaking and he was obviously scared by what he had witnessed. The alpha turned tail and Sasuke got to his feet quickly. 

"He is getting away! "He called to Kuro. 

"Huh? How long have you been standing there? "Kuro turned and looked at him with an honestly surprised face that actually pissed Sasuke off. He had unwittingly gave away his presence even though he had yet to come up with a plan on how to get Kuro to take him as a student.

"Doesn't matter, "he snapped, "if you don't go after him he's going to get away and then all will be for nothing. "

"Let him run, "Kuro looked behind him with a smile. "If he is too much of a coward to face me I don't see Why I should bother with him. "

Sasuke gaped, unable to say anything for a moment. "Are you serious? If he gets away he's just going to create even more normals. He turned this entire village into normals waiting for you. "

Kuro looked at him and grin. "Then I will just kill all of them again. As you have witnessed I'm quite strong so it would be like a piece of cake for me "

That was true. That weapon that can hurt humans, his father had said that the weapon was very powerful, perhaps able to stand on par with the blue eyed vampires. Kill them. But it had disappeared into history, they were considered myths in fact. Now the only weapons that could do that were on a minimum scale, they couldn't do what Kuro had done. They were just created by some experimentalist combining different hunters weapon together. With Kuro's weapon killing hundreds of normals would be nothing but... 

"He would have to kill people to make them, you know that right? "Sasuke glared at Kuro. He was a hunter for crying out loud, what hunter would kill normals and leave the alpha? 

"So what. "

It felt like a gunshot had just past his ear. 

"What? "Sasuke asked like he couldn't comprehend the words Kuro was saying. 

Kuro smiled, his eyebrows going up and he leaned forward. He was a little taller than Sasuke but he leaned lower to face him, their face close. " I said, so what? Why should I care if people die. " 

Sasuke tried to punch him, he knew it wouldn't hit but he tried anyway. Kuro caught his fist and squeezed. Sasuke refused to wince but it hurt. "Resorting to violence. You are a very unruly brat aren't you? " 

"You bastard. How can you say that. You know what the discipline committee would do if they ever got wind of what you are doing. "Sasuke glared at him. 

"The hunter's discipline committee? Hm, I've heard of them. "Kuro let go of his hand when Sasuke pulled hard. His hand throbbed and he grind his teeth and tried to put on a Stoic face but his aniki was better at that than he ever was or could be. 

"They punish rouge hunters right? They won't bother with me because I'm not a hunter. "

Sasuke blinked and frowned. "What do you mean, I saw you. That weapon is a hunters weapon. "

"So? You think only hunters can wield hunter's weapon? "Kuro laughed. "You don't know much do you? "

Sasuke flushed, "shut up! "Of course he knew that, but it was not common for ordinary people to wield hunters weapon. Sasuke had never heard of anyone who could. 

Kuro grinned. "You were following me around because you thought I'm a hunter right? I'm not and I don't care what happens to people like you. I'm sure you don't want to learn morals like this. The only thing I care about is myself, I won't do anything for anybody else. Now that you know this go look for someone else to stalk, okay? "

Sasuke couldn't say anything. This was bad. If Kuro is not a hunter then that means he couldn't learn from him, right? Kuro doesn't even care about people, he does whatever he likes without care. He is the kind of person Sasuke's father would tell him to avoid. 

"Well, now that we've come to an agreement, bye. "Kuro saluted and disappeared. Sasuke moved one leg forward to follow but stopped. 

Obviously Kuro did not want him for a student, he was not a hunter and he did not care about anyone. There is every likelihood that he would kill Sasuke if Sasuke tried to follow him again. Kuro was scary in the sense that Sasuke didn't know what to expect from him. The safety that comes with being around someone with his upbringing, beliefs and morals were completely gone. what to do? 

Sasuke looked from left to right as if the answer would appear out of thin air. There is one thing he was forgetting. Something crucial. Something that trumped all else. Kuro is strong. He may be the strongest hunter Sasuke had ever seen and if Sasuke lost him now he might never see him again. That weapon, the hunters blade, Kuro must know where to get one of it's kind. If Sasuke could get one of that he would —

Sasuke clenched his fist tightly by his side. Kuro is the only person that could teach him. It has to be Kuro, no one else would do, not when Sasuke had seen what he can do. 

It would be a risk. One with his life as the price. How would he convince Kuro to take him as a student? Sasuke couldn't think of any way. He smiled to himself, guess I'll just have to wing it. He didn't have the time to come up with a plan besides he wasn't good at that, his aniki was the best at that. He would rather face his problem head on and deal with the consequences later. 

Besides, not getting stronger was the same as being dead anyway. He didn't want to die but he was not afraid of risking his life for his goal, his mission. ￼

* * *

"And you are back. "

Sasuke grinned at Kuro's back."Had to make a pretty tough decision, that's Why I took so long, "he said 

Kuro turned and furrowed his brow at him. "And Why are you following me now? I thought we already agreed that since I am not a hunter you won't learn anything good from me. "

"I will become stronger if I stay with you, there is no doubt about that and that's what I want to learn. Not your morals or principles. None of that matters next to this. "Sasuke said panting are he ran to keep up. His legs felt heavy and sweat poured like rain from his body. It had taken almost an hour to find Kuro again and he was right about to collapse. 

Kuro scoffed. "So you won't care if I start killing humans? "

Sasuke had not really thought of that. It didn't seem like Kuro was the type who would go out of his way to kill someone who had done him no harm but could he? "Of course I will, "Sasuke glared at him. "I was brought up in a village of hunters, protecting people is part of who I am. "

"Then will you try to stop me? "Kuro asked with a smirk. 

"I'm not crazy enough to think I can, "Sasuke said. 

"But you will try anyway. "Sasuke did not reply and looked away. "Interesting. Well, I can see that you are about to pass out. You won't be able to keep up with me for an hour "

Sasuke smirked, "is that a bet? " 

Kuro blinked, then he laughed. "Say it is? "

"Then if I win will you let me become your student?"Sasuke asked. 

"No way. I don't want a brat for a student,"Kuro scoffed. 

"Hey don't call me a brat! Damn it you are only a year or two older than me, "Sasuke snapped. 

"Well if you can last that long maybe I might consider the possibility? "

"Good with me, "Sasuke said. 

"This should be interesting. " Kuro picked up speed and leaped onto the trees. Sasuke panted heavily. His chest felt like it would burst open from his beating heart. He wanted to stop and catch his breath, but Kuro's figure in the distance fluttered, his red overall blowing with the wind then he threatened to disappear. With a yell Sasuke increased speed to catch up. I can't stop. Not yet. 

His legs burned, it hurt to lift them but he did. Kuro jumped quite high from trees to trees, somersaulting, spinning and doing all sort of impossible things while running. Sasuke could only run on the ground while looking up to keep Kuro in his sight and at the same time watch ahead of him so he didn't run into any tree or logs or stone. Ogun had a lot of trees, and their huge leaves covered Kuro from view most of the time. If Sasuke did not have the skill he gained when he took up hunting in Ame he would have lost Kuro by now. 

How long has it been? Sasuke could not tell the time anymore and Kuro wasn't stopping. Could he even trust Kuro to tell him when one hour has passed? 

"Ah, ah "Sasuke leaped over a log and slipped, he fell face first and caught himself with his right hand then used it to throw himself over back to his feet and continued running. He stopped and looked around. The wind fluttered the leaves. He couldn't find Kuro's red overall. Wait, he'd only looked away for just a second, how the hell did he disappear so quickly? 

Frustrated and exhausted, Sasuke tried to find clues as to what direction Kuro had taken. He tried to climb a tree but his legs shook. Panting, Sasuke dropped to his knees holding the tree with both hands. More than one hour has definitely passed. It was already evening, they made that deal in the morning Sasuke was sure. 

"That juvenile delinquent, "Sasuke panted. His chest rising heavily. He turned and rest his back against the tree, sliding to seat on the ground. He closed his eyes and heard the rushing sound of water. 

"Water,"Sasuke struggled to his feet, his legs wobbled and gave out on him. Water. He needed water. Sasuke started to crawl in the direction of the sound of water, sand sticking to his sweat drenched body. It took a few minutes for him to find the stream. 

Sasuke paused at the sight of red overalls. Kuro was crouched by the stream cupping water with his hands and bringing it to his lips. 

"You, "Sasuke started. 

"Huh? "

They stared at each other. Kuro looked curious but not surprised. 

"Bastard. "Sasuke fell into the darkness ￼

* * *

Kuro smiled as the kid fell unconscious. What a stupid kid. He pushed himself too hard. 

Kuro cupped water into his hands and carried it to the boy. He placed it near his mouth but the unconscious boy could not swallow. Kuro smiled, feeling sly. He returned to the stream and took some water into his mouth, walked back to the boy and turned him over then he pressed their lips together passing water to the kid. He swallowed this time and Kuro repeated it a number of times while imaging how the kid would act if he learned of what he had done. 

Night fell and the kid started to shiver. Cold huh? He'd forgotten that humans felt cold. He'd probably die if he left him that way. 

Kuro shook his head at himself. It didn't have anything do with him, whether this kid died or not. He had followed Kuro on his on, stubborn and determined, it would be his own fault if he died here. Still, why had the kid been so determined to become his student? Even to come this far. They were no longer in Ogun but near the borders of Mizu, a journey that should have taken a normal person three days to cover on foot they had managed in ten hours. The kid was interesting, really. Kuro smiled. 

He got up and looked around the bushes for dried twigs and found some lying around not too far from the kid. He didn't usually need a fire at night because he could see quite clearly at night and he didn't feel cold but he had some idea of hour to start a fire. He gathered the twigs in a heap and lit them with a click of his fingers. 

Two hours passed with him staring at the kid who slept peacefully no longer shivering. He had a handsome face, the kid, he'd probably grow up to be a lady's killer. Or maybe he has interest in the other way. Kuro told himself to remember and ask the kid later. 

"Hm, "the kid stirred. His eyebrows quivered and his long lashes fluttered and open. He blinked at the sky and turned his head left then right. Kuro watched in amusement as those black eyes found him. The kid sat up quickly and looked around. 

"What —what happened? "

"I saved you, you passed out because dehydration and exhaustion. You should thank me now, "Kuro said. 

"Like hell I will! You tricked me didn't you. We ran for more than an hour "the kid glared. 

Kuro shrugged, "you could have stopped if you wanted. "

"Why I ought to —"the kid grind his teeth.

"But I admit, you won. I never thought you would be able to keep up with me as much as you did let alone last this long. "

The kid flushed and looked away. Oh? He was that pleased with Kuro's little praise? "So, will you make me your student now?"the kid asked. 

Kuro pretended to think about it, placing one finger under his chin. From the corner of his eye he saw the kid perk up with expectation and internally smirked. "Nope, I don't think so. "

"What! You bastard, you promised. "

"I said I would consider it, I did and I still think I would rather not have a brat as a student. Sorry, "

"I'm not going to stop following you until you accept me "Kuro was surprised at the fire in those black eyes and the determination set in the pale face. This kid could be no more than fifteen years old why is he so strong willed? 

"You know, "he began, "if you tell me why you are so determined to get stronger I might allow you to follow me."

The kid perked up again but gave him a dubious look, "how will I know you won't cheat me?"he asked. 

"I won't, you can count on my word. "Kuro said. "Now tell me. "

The kid looked around him, anywhere but at Kuro. Why is he reacting this way? "My village was attacked by blue eyed vampires four years ago, "the kid began. 

"So it's for vengeance? "Kuro interrupted a bit disinterested. It was not his first time to encounter people who want revenge against the blue eyed vampire clan. They were so many they could become an entire nation. The blue eyed vampire clan had a way of making enemies. 

"It's nothing like that, "the kid snapped glaring but then lowered his eyes to the ground. "I... have never seen anything like it. The blue eyed vampires were amazing, incredible. " 

"Huh? " 

"They took out all of our hunters like they were nothing. They trampled on our beliefs, our places of importance like they were made of paper. They took and tore apart and when they left... nothing was left. "The kid looked at him, meeting his eyes straight on and Kuro felt uneasy from just that look. It did not hold hatred, not in the same way people who wanted revenge for their family did but something else. Something strange and ... crazy for a human.

"That kind of power, I think it is incredible. The power that trump all else, the power to lower a city. My mission is to give the blue eyed vampire a taste of that power. I want them to experience what I and everyone in my village experienced. The helplessness, the awe that comes from watching someone take everything from you and knowing you cannot do a thing about it. "The kid smiled "you think I'm crazy don't you? I know I am. My father, my brother were killed but I'm not doing any of this for them. I'm doing it for the thrill, it has to be thrilling to be that powerful. "

He is crazy, and he is also deceiving himself. Kuro felt something click and shake in his mind. He is determined and if given the chance Kuro was sure this crazy kid could go very far but could he go far enough to pose a threat to the blue eyed vampires? Kuro was not sure. _Well, better to nip this at the bud._

The kid jumped to his feet and took rapid steps away from him, his eyes set in determination but no fear just surprise. To think that he had sensed Kuro's blood lust so quickly. How far will he come? How strong can he get? This kid. Kuro wanted to see it. To watch him grow and become strong even if it could become a threat to Elfim. _Father would just have to understand._

"Just as I thought, I don't want a brat like you for a student. See you later, "he took off for Mizu in a speed but could hear the kid's cry of frustration. I will just have fun for a little while.

p/p


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: thanks to all my reviewers, readers, flowers. I love you all. So here is another Chapter, I hope you enjoy It.

Chapter Nine

Itachi made his way as fast as his legs could manage jumping from branch to branch. It was fairly easy considering that he was carrying the king on his back and he'd been running for three hours since sunset.

The king stirred and yawned behind him. Itachi spared him a glance and saw that he was still asleep, warm breath escaping his partly opened mouth. How can he sleep so easily around an enemy? Itachi had his doubts about this king growing by the minute. First he bleeds like a human but won't die, he has the power to overwhelm Itachi physically but he barely weighs anything. He looks malnourished for a king and acts like a peasant. Who exactly is this boy he was carrying around? Itachi was even starting to suspect the reason why they had yet to encounter any Nines since their escape three days ago. That commotion at Mizu ought to have brought the attention of the Nines and hot on their tail, yet nothing.

Itachi glanced behind him and sensed nothing. His hunter senses were quiet, despite the vampire he carried. It must be because of how unguarded the king looked. Itachi spared him another glance again and took in the whisker like scars on the King's face. The wound on his head was no longer bleeding but the bandages were starting to sag from accumulated blood, their brown colors turned dark red.

Itachi looked below them at the strong grass that carpeted the floor of the forest. Perhaps it would be best to take a break and change the king's bandage. The scent of blood though almost indiscernible to Itachi was sure attract if not the Nines then normals. He glanced at the king again to find him still sleeping and descended from the trees.

His landing was as silent as he could make it on the dry leaves and grass. The king stirred. He opened blue eyes that shone in the darkness and blinked sluggishly at nothing. Itachi let him to his feet and started to use his dagger to clear some of the grasses knowing that anyone with a good eye, for example the Nines, could tell that someone had done so.

"Are we there yet? "The king asked, watching him. Itachi finished his work without answer and gestured for the king to seat. He sat obediently and blinked up at him.

Itachi reached for his water pouch and the unused strips of cloth he'd used for bandages. As he started to take off the bandages he found the king grinning up at him. It was disconcerting.

"What, "Itachi asked, turning his eyes back to his task. The wound was still tender and red, with the surface around it turned purple. Almost like a human's wound would look like. Itachi frowned at it.

"Nothing, I just like how you are taking care of me, "the king closed his eyes but even that too curved up in a smile. He really seemed pleased and that made Itachi feel a little unsettled. He didn't know what to make of the king, it was almost as if the king kept his heart and feelings on his sleeve. If he was pretending then he was a really good actor.

"Humph, I'm only doing this because you can't. If your injuries always get this bad how is it you do not know how to apply any treatments. "Itachi cleaned the wound with some water damp cloth wondering if he should worry about infection.

"That's because I never get injured. "The king said. Itachi's eyes swerved down to find the king looking at him. He looked back at his work.

"Never? "He asked.

The king nodded causing Itachi's hand to dislodge from the place he was cleaning. "Don't move, "he said.

"Sorry. I have been injured before I took over Ikumi, "the king explained. Obviously he was leaving a lot out of it but the words he used was rather unusual. Itachi wrapped the bandage silently and did not ask about what was left out or the word choice. He didn't need to know. He'd already promised himself he'd not try to get more information than necessary from the king. He didn't need the feelings of of attachment it could bring.

When he was done Itachi got to his feet.

"Are you not going to ask? I know you are curious. "The king started to move his legs left and right, stretching back on the grass.

"Will you tell me if I asked? " Itachi asked after a moment of silence.

"Hmm, "the king sat up with a smile and pulled his legs towards his chest with his hands wrapped around his toes. "Yes, if you ask me. If you really want to know I will tell you Itachi. "

Itachi frowned and stared at the king. He didn't dare believe the kings words at face value. "Why? "He asked.

"Because I like you Itachi, "Itachi blinked. He had not expected that reply. He didn't have to ask for an explanation, the king continued.

"I know you see me as an enemy but I don't have any bad feelings towards you or any other humans. In fact I envy you, Itachi. "

That made Itachi to frown deeply, his hands clenched. "What do you know about being me? "He asked. "You envy me? Is that why your people attacked my village. "

The king's eyes went wide, the blue of his eyes like a pool that sparkled and shimmered. He held one hand over his mouth and Itachi would have thought he was about to cry. Of course he was. A spoilt brat like him had never been yelled at. Even though Itachi was sure his voice had not risen he knew it was filled with the gnawing bitterness of his anger and hatred.

"So that's why you hate me, "despite Itachi's expectation those blue eyes did not shed tears. They turned dark, like the ocean at the beginning of a heavy storm. "I always suspected but I didn't really know. I cannot tell you how Sorry I am... "

"Don't bother, "Itachi turned with a snap of irritation. He did not want to hear that from those mouth that can never make up for what he had lost. Whether the king was Sorry or not did not matter. His death would be by Itachi's hand no matter what.

"If you can run follow me, I want us out of the fire city before sunrise. "He leaped into the trees and watched the king to see if he would move to follow. The king got to his feet and leaped into the tree, his shining blue eyes found Itachi and Itachi nodded towards his front for the king to move ahead of him. The king did without a word and Itachi made sure to keep pace with him but left some distance between them.

By sunrise they were still in the fire city but in Ogun. They had stopped to rest because of the king mostly, he didn't have much stamina. Once again Itachi had wondered if this really was the king of the Nines.

As they crossed Ogun they came into the middle of a festival. Itachi wanted to move on ahead but the king was adamant about staying.

"It's only for a little while, come on Itachi I'm begging you, "the king clapped his hands together and bowed his head like he had no concern for his royal status.

"That would only delay us further, "Itachi said and turned away to continue but hands clasped his overall.

"An hour, just an hour and I won't ever bother you again. "Itachi frowned, then he sighed. If he insist on them leaving he had a feeling the king would turn stubborn and tried to escape like he did the last time.

"Will you try to escape again? "It was useless to ask because he knew the king would try.

The king looked puzzled, "again? Oh that time? That was because I was attacked. "

Attacked? Itachi had not been aware that there had been another vampire on stage. They attacked the king? According to his knowledge Itachi knew of no instances when vampires attacked other vampires unless perhaps because of internal disputes. Perhaps they had confused the king for a human? Itachi decided not to ask and nodded, "as long as you do not try to escape then I can spare an hour. "

The king grabbed him by the hand with a cry of elation and started to run for the festival grounds. It was just turning evening, the horizon highlighted pink by the setting sun.

The king all but dragged him into a clothing tent and started to ask for a kimono.

"Why are you buying a kimono?"Itachi asked, trying to contain his annoyance.

"We can't go to a festival without a kimono remember? "The king's reply was as carefree as always. Like he did not have a care in the world. Itachi chose to ignore him and stare out the door of the tent.

"Here, this is yours Itachi. "The king held a black kimono with deep red flower like an hibiscus. Itachi raised one eyebrow and looked from the grinning king to the piece of clothing.

"And why would I wear that?"he asked.

"Because it's a festival and I don't want you to stand out like a sore thumb. Come on, come on. "

Itachi glared at the king who did not stop persisting. hoping from foot to foot looking eager and happy.

In the end he had to wear the kimono but it allowed him to carry his guns and dagger quite well so he couldn't complain. When he came out of the changing room he found the king waiting for him dressed in a light green kimono with yellow flower design. The king had pinned the front part of his fringe to the back and showed off his young face and dazzling blue eyes. Itachi stared at him a bit speechless for a moment.

The king spun, "how do I look? "He asked.

"I believe that is a girls kimono, didn't the tent owner tell you that, "the king froze in horror and looked about to faint. Itachi felt something strange thug at his lips and turned away. That had not been a smile.

"Hurry up and let's go, your time is ticking away. "He snapped.

"But —but I have to change, "the king cried after him.

"It's your time that's wasting away. Do what ever you like. "Itachi folded his hands prepared to wait.

The king looked in decisive then he grabbed Itachi by the hand and pulled him towards the crowd. Itachi tried to tug his hand free but the king kept pulling and running too fast.

His mood elevated as he started to jump from shop to shop. First the yakisoba shop, the barbecue then he tried to catch a fish with a straw.

"Oh, I almost got it this time. "He had not and tears glistened at the corner of his eyes.

"Itachi come on, help me out. Please? "He looked up at Itachi, his blue eyes beckoning. Itachi sighed feeling no need to refuse. He lowered himself to a crouch before the bowl of fish and took the straw. He watched the fish as it moved fluidly in the water, it was an eel to make matter worst. Itachi patiently waited aware of anxious blue eyes on him the entire time. With one timed scoop he caught the fish but it fell back into the water just as soon as he had it.

"Oh so close, "the owner said and chuckled.

"One more time, "Itachi said and tried again, this time he waited for when the eel was about to turn and caught it then quickly transferred it to another bowl.

People that had gathered around cried in triumph as though they had been the ones to catch the fish. Itachi stared at agape and was startled by a hug from small hands that wound around his neck. Itachi stared at the blonde hair speechlessly for moments then he pulled the arms away and got to his feet.

The shocked owner gave the king his reward, a Teddy bear. All that for a Teddy bear. Itachi shook his head and started to walk away. An hour must have passed by now.

"Thank you Itachi, "Itachi turned to see the king hugging the Teddy bear. "I'm going to call you number twenty, "the king said to the bear.

"Number twenty? "

"Yeah cause I have nineteen others at home, "the king replied looking at him with a childlike smile. He must be younger than Sasuke, Sasuke would be sixteen by now. That thought brought back so much pain it must have shown on his face.

"Itachi? "

Itachi grabbed the king towards him as he sensed eyes watching them. Vampires? No, his hunter senses tingled but not in the same way that told him vampires were around.

"Hm? "The king turned and looked at somewhere in the horizon. "Sarori? Ah my son is close by. "He sounded happy.

Itachi glanced down at him and found the blue eyes dancing. His son? "We have to go, "he said.

"Yeah, "the king agreed. He must have sensed the eyes and the blood lust.

* * *

They picked up speed as they left the village, their kimonos left behind and replaced by their previously worn clothes. They could sense the people coming after them.

Itachi leapt to the side as a sword shattered the branch he had been standing on. He perched on another and looked for his attacker. All he saw was the glint of a sword coming again. Itachi prided himself in the past for his ability to see clearly at night but he couldn't make out his attacker. He responded on instinct and jumped from the branch. Another attack came from below him like a wip, it reminded him of his friend.

Itachi kicked the tree and flipped in the air down towards his attacker pulling his gun out he fired twice but it was no use. His guns were vampire weapons, they never worked on humans and Itachi was sure that what were attacking them were humans.

He landed on the muddy ground of the forest and glanced around. No attack came. Of course not. They were not after him, they were after the king. The king had said he'd been attacked at the circus but Itachi had assumed it was by vampires.

Itachi frowned and kicked off the ground to the trees. He found them easily, by the kings shining eyes and blonde hair they were hard to miss. Four...no five people surrounded the king and unleashed attacks after attack.

Itachi wanted to see if the king could handle it on his own but when a wip wrap around the kings leg whipped him up into the air then slammed him back to the ground Itachi decided it was too risky to find out.

He didn't try to analyze his thought instead he focused on the battle before him. There were five men, hunters he guessed, one... no two used swords and one used a wip. From her figure he guessed she was female. She held the king by her wip and pulled him through the mud.

Itachi's weapon was no good. He tucked the guns in his pocket and pulled out his daggers. He tried to cut the wip first as a test and as a bait. The three who stood at stand by, one who used an Arabian like sword and the other an ax—he still couldn't tell what the third one's weapon was, both came at him. Itachi knew he was faster, he used the wip to pull the girl in, spun around her like he would a pole and kicked the one with the ax on the face then used the wip to block the sword and pushed the girl in the way of the third. She was wrapped good by her own wip.

He twisted the rest of it around her and the third then he blocked another swing from the sword with two of his dagger and turned the man who turned out to have a slight body frame and kicked him on the chest so he fell back into his struggling mates.

They fell and rolled. The other one with the sword, a katakana, had gone for the king, but he was handled with the king standing on the sword hand of the man. He shared a brief look with the king to see that he was battered up, his face wounded and bleeding. He was always bleeding. Never been injured huh?

Itachi turned back to the three he'd beaten who had got up to their feet. Wait three? Itachi jumped and leaped out of the way when a hand pounded from the ground. He was not fast enough, the hand caught his leg and tried to slam him to the ground but Itachi caught himself by his hands and and twisted so he could kick the face of the man, his kick was blocked by the man's hand.

"Ha ha, not bad. " The man laughed loudly as though he intended to wake up the entire forest with his voice.

His voice was also strangely familiar. Itachi tugged his leg free and stood straight. The three people came to stand behind the man. It turned out the third was a girl after all, he'd seen her at the circus.

"Who are you people? "Itachi asked.

"We? We are the bringer of justice here to protect the burning of youth! "The crazy man, the ax user, who had sprouted from the ground yelled and made a ridiculous pose.

"That was so cool, master Gai! "The one with the Arabian like sword cried out.

"Focus guys, this guys is insanely strong, "the girl with wip said. Itachi vaguely recognized her, she must have been part of the circus.

The king had abandoned his place holding the man who did not rise again and limped towards Itachi. Itachi glanced at his foot to find it burned. He'd held that wip like nothing because he was human, they were quite powerful.

"You are a hunter, aren't you? "The girl with the wip asked. "Why are you protecting him. "

"I have my reasons, "Itachi said but he wondered. Why was he doing all this. It's not like the king could die. No matter how many times they kill him.

"Hm, that's too bad. It's not right for us hunters to fight each other, "the crazy man said. "Will you just hand over the king to us without trouble?"

Itachi frowned, "how do you know he's the king? "He asked.

"Our men have been scouting that castle for years. The king's kidnap got to us fast, "the girl with the wip replied. "You are the one who kidnapped him right? What do you plan to do with him. "

"Kill him."Itachi said simply.

They all gaped at him, "then.. "the crazy man started.

"No, I won't join forces with you. I have my own crosses to bear. Instead I ask that you let us go. "

"What! "The girl with the wip exclaimed, "you can't be serious. Do you know how long my clan has been trying to get rid of him? Do you know how many we've lost to do that. Now that he his before my eyes there is no way I'm letting him go. "

Itachi sensed the king wince but did not spare him a glance. "If you will not then I will have to fight you, hunter or not. "Itachi said.

The girl with the wip stammered, "how are you going to kill him? "

Itachi could not very well say he didn't know. "I can't share that information. "

"Then we will have to fight! "Cried the boy with use Arabian sword. "If you won't get out of our way we will have to kill you. "

"Yes, clearly you are a hunter gone rouge, the discipline committee will not care if you die, "the girl said her stance changed.

The king tugged his sleeve and Itachi turned to see him shake his head. "No Itachi, I don't want you to fight your people for me. "He grabbed Itachi over his shoulder and took off.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hi! Here it is again, another chapter. Except this chapter isn't new, but it has new parts below that makes this a complete chapter. It's super long and I think it's interesting. Thanks for the review: )

Read, Enjoy and Review

~The Last Blue Eyed Vampire ~

Chapter 10

Angry clouds poured rain heavily on the forest grounds as figures dressed in white hooded capes fastened on the front flipped over trees, uncaring of the water pouring on them.

They had lost it. The figure ahead leading the rest stood on a branch and looked around as if lost.

"Lost? "Asked a female voice among the figures. Her hair covered by the hood kept the water out but her pink bangs were dripping water on her clothes. She looked around like the first figure, her senses trying to find what they had been chasing for four days now.

The last one in the group descended to the ground as if ignoring her two companions.

The first one looked at the girl, "completely, "he said, his handsome face cold, the silver bangs dripping water on his face. Completely soaked and their trail lost he was not in a good mood.

The girl's face was also dark with worry, "what should we do, Lance? "She asked.

Lance wished he had some idea. They had finally picked up Naruto's trail after almost losing it at Mizu. The bastards who kidnapped the king were very good at covering their trail. They managed to keep even Lance who prided himself for his ability to track people running around in circles. Although now, he thought losing the trail was due to the weather conditions rather than skill.

He shook his head at the girl and watched as her face crumbled. She was still very young as a vampire, she didn't know how to hide her emotions and Lance could see it all on her face. All that he was feeling. He turned away, fist clenched and teeth gritted. How could he have been so foolish. He never should have left his Highness alone, he should have stayed by his side as he had sworn to do so long ago. Why was he running around in circles when he should already have his king at the palace where he was safe? Safe but never happy. It seemed to Lance that the king was always sad even though he put on a brave face. Lance wanted to look for ways to make him happy, wanted to keep him safe and happy. How did hunters get into the palace?

The anger blossomed inside him and he swore as he tried to find the trail again he would never forgive anyone who brought harm to his king.

"A battle happened here, "said the last figure looking at a patch of grass pressed down not by rain or footsteps but by a body. She also found drops of blood trailing from the grass to a small piece of fabric. She picked up the fabric, held it to her nose and her blue eyes turned grave with anger.

Lance landed next to his companion and looked at the ground and blood. The rain had watched away all the smell, he would have to bring his nose very close to the ground but there was no chance he could follow the trail.

"What is it, Nishiki? "Asked Sakura as she too descended and walked towards the woman who stiffened at her closeness and thrust the piece of fabric to her. She took off to the branches and seemed to disappear.

Lance and Sakura shared a look. Nishiki was the most enigmatic of all the Nines. No one really understood her and she also kept the world, including her own clan, at arms length. The only one she talked with was his Highness, the very one who complained to Lance more than once that she was boring and that he didn't like talking to her.

After the brief contemplation at Nishiki's behaviour, Sakura brought the piece of fabric to her nose and her blue eyes went wide. "This is, "she looked at the fabric, a gray tattered little thing that was no wear near fit for a king to wear.

Lance turned away from where he crouched studying the battle ground to look up at Sakura. Seeing the look on her face he got to his feet and hurried to her side. Sakura was the kings favourite and though Lance thought she was too emotional he had never seen her look this stricken. "Sakura? "

"This belongs to his Highness, "she said, tears pooled in her eyes. "He's been hurt. "

Lance hastily grabbed the fabric and when he brought it to his nose he could distinctively smell Naruto's blood. Sharp and coppery, it sparked anger and hatred his heart and Lance declared he was not going to let anyone who hurt his king live. The scorch marks on the fabric told him that this had been caused by a hunter's weapon. Every hunter alive, every one of them will leave to fear his name after this, Lance swore.

"Let's go, Sakura. If the king is hurt he wouldn't be too far, "Lance said and jumped to the trees without waiting for her. Just hold on your Highness, Lance thought, I'm coming for you.

~The Last Blue Eyed Vampire ~

The king dropped him rather ungracefully on the ground. The hard wet ground. Itachi did not groan but he turned around to hold up his pistol at the king with a glare that could melt iron.

"What —"before he could finish his question the hunched over king started to fall, his blue eyes rolling up and eyes closing. Itachi didn't have enough time to respond before the king fell on top of him sending his gun flying to the side and out of his hand. The kings weight threatened to send Itachi to his back but despite his surprise he held still and didn't fall.

The kings warm breath ghost his neck and for one dark moment Itachi feared he was about to be bitten but that fear vanished almost immediately when he realized how limp and cold the king was in his arms. He pushed the the king carelessly from his body and the king fell on his side, a groan escaped his mouth and his face contorted in pain.

Itachi frowned. The king had not taken so serious a hit that he would be this down. Or was the king this weak after all. The body shivered but the eyes did not open. Itachi took a good look at the king. Sweat pooled in droplets around the king's forehead, his bronze skin turned pale and sickly. Frowning, Itachi did not know what to make of this.

He sat there for a long while looking at the king and expecting for the king to heal and wake up soon but this did not happen for almost half an hour.

Itachi abandoned his post next to the king and decided to explore the place which looked to be a cave, dark and wet with the smell of the ocean. He walked out of the cave and found that the cave was actually in the middle of the ocean, not even surrounded my land. The wetness of the cave must mean that when rain falls a lot this cave would probably be swallowed up by water. Itachi could not go back to land on his own.

He looked at the king who remained on his side shivering and sometimes muttering things. Itachi knew he was still unconscious. He walked over and crouched next to the king, then he studied the body of the king. There was no hit to his body like he had thought. The gray overall was torn on some part but whatever injury inflicted had long healed. The only seriously wounded place was the king's leg which had been twisted up by a sharp vampire hunting whip. Had it injured the king so much?

Itachi touched the injured leg and received a groan from the king. He gently tried to hold up the leg so he could get a look at the wound. The leg looked as if a burning rope had been tied to it and drawn tight that it created deep lines into the kings flesh. But that was not the worst of it, this wound was festering, the blood bobbled as if boiling gently. Itachi's eyes widen as he realized what this was. This was not just any hunter's weapon, it was a high ranking weapon. A Red star weapon. This kind of weapon was a curse to any vampire. When Normal weapons like Itachi's pistols injured a vampire on anywhere besides the head or heart, which simply kills them, the wound heals after a short time on any vampire. But the red star hunter's weapon would leave a wound that could fester like poison and continue to torture the vampire for days. It didn't kill the vampire, however, but it would leave him in great pain. Whenever a vampire escapes after being injured by a red star weapon it is usually found quite easily by the hunter and killed.

So that's why they had escaped so easily. And why the king brought them here.

Itachi did not have a cure for this injury and they did not have the days it would take for it to heal on it's own. Itachi sat with his back pressed to the cave wall with nothing to do but wait or come up with a solution.

When nighttime came, Itachi was woken up by a dreadful cold. He looked around unsure of where he was until his eyes settled and he looked at the sleeping figure of the king. He moved over to check on the wound and found that it had worsen. The boiling had gone even deeper and it was as though acid had been poured into the wound slowly melting the skin around the wound. Itachi frowned. Had he been wrong? This was definitely the effect of that weapon. He couldn't have been wrong.

He reached out a hand and touched the king's head and started a little when blue eyes opened and looked at him.

"So you are awake, "he said.

Instead of a reply, the king let out a groan that sounded like the whine of a wounded wolf. His face was so pale, eyes that were once so blue were now hollowed and lost all their colors.

"What is wrong with you? "Itachi asked, his brows furrowed.

Minutes passed with the blue eyes closed and Itachi thought the king must have fallen back into a coma.

"...dying, "the words were hardly above a whisper but besides the slapping of waves against the rock everything was still and Itachi could hear it.

He blinked. The king was... dying? Impossible. Itachi had shot the king on the head, if he could die he would have died then.

"What do you mean? "He asked, wanting to be certain.

No reply came forth. The king remained still even when Itachi touched him. The only sign he was alive was the little air that passed through his nose when Itachi held his hand to it. His chest did not even rise, his body remained completely still like he was really dying.

Itachi wanted to feel joy. If the king was really dying then he had completed his mission, he had avenged his clan, his father, his little brother. But why did he feel so... underwhelmed. Is this it? He kept thinking.

All those years he spent plotting to kill the king, this was how it ended. He remembered how he stalked that Akatsuki palace for four years, waiting for the right time. The right time to put a bullet in the king's heart and after all that this was how it ended.

The second day, Itachi looked at the depth of the water and the distance from the sea to land. He could make it there, he thought. If he swam all day he could.

He looked at the king who lay lifeless on the ground. It was over. The little breathing was all but gone, the king was dead. If the king had thought bringing Itachi here would ensure that he saved his life now he'd realize that he had been mistaken. Itachi had come to kill him and every friendly actions the king had shown him since they met was wasted. Itachi remembered the hands that wrapped around his neck when he won that Teddy bear, the carefree smile, the pouting cheeks and blue eyes that rival the sky. All of it was meaningless.

Turning away Itachi made to climb down from the cave and enter the water but he paused, remembering the last time in the boat when the king had shown him how strong he was. Strong enough to overpower Itachi.

Can the king really fall to hunters whom Itachi could defeat single-handedly?

Itachi turned around and marched towards the king prepared to check one more time for life. Somehow there was a part of him that hoped, even though he tried to bury it, there was a part that prayed the king was still alive, but the rest of him hoped he was dead and the world was free at last.

Itachi held a finger to the king's nose and waited for even a shift of air, a quiver of the nose, anything that could give him a sign that king was alive. And nothing. Itachi pulled back his hand, feeling as though a door had been shut in his mind and he couldn't understand why it made him feel so confused.

This was what he wanted. The king dead, the clan of the blue eyed vampires gone for good. He never expected to survive his quest and now that he had there would be a lot to think about such as what he was going to do next, and if the king's death had not killed the Nines along with the other vampires that occupied Elfim then he still had a tough battle ahead of him. The king was dead, though not the way he had imagined it; Itachi had imagined a fierce battle with himself left at the brink of death before he could see the very scene splayed out in front of him.

Despite the resounding sound of the door shutting, Itachi still felt a foreboding sense. His skin itched as if being pinched and he couldn't shake the feeling that this was too easy. What was he missing? What?

His eyes scanned the lifeless body of the king, laying on his side. His clothes torn and tattered, his skin deathly pale and when he got to the skinny legs that he had wondered before how it could belong to the rich king of Elfim, his eyes settled on the bare feet of the king, clean now after days being unused. He started to feel a tickle, like he should be seeing something but that something was not there. What was he missing?

His eyes reverted to the king's face and he saw the hole he had created on the king's forehead, barely the fatal injury it once was and now nothing more than tiny bloodless spots on the king's head. Something clicked. That was it.

Itachi lowered his eyes to the king's leg again finding what he was looking for. Actually, what was missing. The wound around the king's leg, the one made by that hunter whip, was gone. Completely erased. No, healed.

Not so long ago this wound had, like the ones he had given the king on the head, started to fester and turn a deep ugly purple. It had also been caused by a kind of hunter weapon that stings a vampire long after the weapon has been removed. Naturally, Itachi had expected the king to heal from that after some time but that did not happen and the king fell into a coma for three days. Itachi neglected to check that wound, only noticing the high fever on the king's body and how close the king was to death. But the king had been healing.

Itachi stared. The king had been healing even though he looked practically dead. Normals died from a shot to the head no matter how strong, even if it was an alpha. Nothing survived a shot from a hunter's weapon to the head or the heart. Yet the king survived. Still his wounds did not heal quickly as they should have. They slowly festered like human wounds and now they were completely healed, along with the wounds on the king's leg.

Now Itachi had to decide, since the king still remained lifeless, whether the healing of that wound meant anything and what he was to do from there.

He sat down next to the king watching him lay there. Maybe he was playing dead, hoping Itachi would leave and he would get up and go on his merry way leaving the hunter to believe he had accomplished his mission.

Anger bubbled inside Itachi, he clenched his fist. He had almost been made a fool. If he had not taken a moment to check on the king thoroughly, it was very likely he would have stepped out of the cave without his hostage and be killed by the Nines coming after the king. But there was another thing to think about. He had spent close to a week sitting here waiting for the king to die. His food supply was next to nothing. While Itachi could go a long time without food he was nearing his limit. How much longer would he have to wait before the king woke up. If the king decides he would rather feign unconsciousness for anymore longer Itachi would be at a disadvantage. He could trick the king into waking up, but if the king was really,— Itachi skeptically looked at his reasoning, he didn't want to make any excuses for the king. It was very likely the king was really just playing with him —but if the king was truly unconscious, the situation did not really change. He'd still have to wait and that was no longer an option for him. But he had to decide whether he should risk leaving the cave to get food, at the very least he would carry the unconscious king along and even though that may not help him against the Nines presently out there waiting for him to come out of the cave, he'd have a chance at survival.

Night came again, meeting him there in his indecision. As he rest against the cold wall of the cave, he remembered the king offering him a chance at answers only he could give. He should have taken it, Itachi thought with bitter clarity as sleep started to pick up on him. He needed the information, maybe if he had that information he'd not have wasted so much time waiting for a king, who told him he could not be killed, to die. He had hoped too much for an easy way out but as he had thought this was likely to end in his death and he was okay with that. He just wasn't okay with creating any sort of connection with the king. That reasoning seemed ridiculous now because for four years he had had no problem remaining detach from people. He had neighbors, coworkers at the place he worked back in Elfim while he waited for a chance to kidnap the king. Many had come and gone through his life and he had never felt any need or fear that he could connect with them.

If he was going to connect with anyone it should have been Hakku, the young man who saved his life, but instead he had repaid that kindness by trying to kill Hakku's lover. He had not felt any connection to him, so why did he fear having one with the king. Was there a special reason, something unique about the king that could have caused it. Whatever it was has made Itachi act very irrationally and come morning when Itachi had to make a decision whether to leave the cave or stay he would surrender all such fear. He would get every information about the king there is.

The sound of the ocean was not what woke him up. Already that steady sloshing and splashing sound was in sync with his senses. Nothing had changed about it but —movement to his left. Itachi opened his eyes and used his legs to swipe the person off their feet, twisted on top of them bringing his guns on their head.

Blue eyes stared wide at him. Itachi blinked.

"You are awake!" the king laughed, all surprise or even discomfort at his current position hidden. Itachi had him on his back and two humming hunter pistols pressed to his skull, but the king showed no fear. The king was still staring at him, a smile stretched on his lips, he looked healthy. His pale cheek rosy, the gunshot wounds gone.

"How are you feeling ? "Itachi asked before he could process the words. He supposed they were just as good as any he could have asked. The king had been in a death like coma for four days.

"Hungry! So so hungry! "Said the king, his voice carrying so much... brightness. Itachi couldn't think of anything else to describe the cheer on his face and in his voice. It was like the sound of a person who just woke up from a long sleep and was feeling very excited about the day.

"Itachi, let's go to town and eat lots of meat! "

Itachi had been about to lower his guns but he brought them up again, pressing them hard into the king's face and ignoring his sound of pain, "if you think I'm going to let you eat anyone you are very sadly mistaken, "he whispered, letting the king feel the burn of his threat and of the hunter's weapon sizzling his skin.

Healed or not, Itachi was not about to allow the king to eat or drink blood from anyone. He'd just have to manage like that. The week he'd promised was almost done.

"Ow, stop Itachi. That Burns, "complained the king before pouting, "I'm not going to eat people, I like people. I want to eat cow meat! Barbecue! "

Itachi lowered his weapons. That seemed reasonable enough, he had almost forgotten the king was a strange vampire that can eat human food. Itachi looked at him silently. After healing so much, the king should be in dire need of blood and possibly human flesh. Vampires were known to eat human flesh even though it was more likely for them to drink blood. Injured like this, only human flesh would do for some. Itachi knew all about it having taken an almost scholarly interest in learning about vampires and hunters. Back then he had been more interested in stories and facts about vampires than being a hunter. He had been good at it, praised by many in his clan as a true heir and a genius. But now, looking at this king who was nothing like he had ever read or heard of Itachi felt an uncharacteristic feeling that if he had to guess would be described as flabbergasted. His brows furrowed,

"So you are not hungry for something else? Like blood? "

His answer was an instant colouring of blue eyes. Those glassy but clear blue eyes turned red, a usual transformation for an alpha but Nines never coloured their eyes. Not the way the king's was at that moment. Itachi's gun went back up. The king's blue eyes were very deep red but alpha eyes were more pink than red like this. This was like blood. Slowly the red began to fade.

"Of course I'm hungry for it, "said the king his voice strangely serious, "I'm a vampire Itachi, and this body has gone through more healing than it has ever had to for a long time. It has stopped healing actually, "a worried frown touched the king's lips.

"What do you mean? "Itachi hated not knowing what the king was talking about. There were so many things he did not know and they were starting to become troublesome.

"I mean, "the king stretched the word, looking at him with annoyance that made Itachi rear back a little, "it will die. If I stay like this. "

That made even less sense. Itachi pressed the gun harder. "Explain yourself, "he said barely keeping from growling. Maintaining emotional distance was the key, he didn't want the king to sense any thing wrong. Such as his resolution to gain as much knowledge as necessary. The king doesn't know he had waited for him to die, Itachi was pretty sure he wouldn't be so generous with his knowledge when he found out how much time had passed.

But the king wasn't interested in answering his question. Itachi found the air shift and the king's hand on his chest before he was almost wrestled to the ground. Itachi was not about to let that happen. He linked his legs with the king's and as his back touched the ground he pushed up with his leverage and had the king on his back again.

The king panted below him, looking winded out. That had felt easy. The last time they had done this Itachi had been unable to so much as tilt the king when he sat on his chest. Now the king was so weak he could pick him up with one hand.

"I'm so hungry, "the king moaned.

Itachi decided and returned his gun into his overcoat. They would find food for the king and himself. If he was honest, he would admit that he was very close to starving even though presently his body felt strangely alive and was practically bubbling. Was it because he had managed to overpower the king? He looked at the king silently for a moment,

"We will go, but the Nines are probably very close by, "he said.

"So are those hunters, "the king added. Itachi hadn't sensed them but with how desperate they had been he highly doubted they had abandoned their mission and gone home. Knowing them though, they would have sent word back to their clan and the hunters organization about a rouge hunter. They would rouge hunters executioner with them by now. Their situation was even worse than he had predicted.

"We can escape, "said the king, looking up at him. Itachi realized he still had the king's leg locked with his thighs and stood.

"How?"he asked moving towards the entrance of the cave.

"Under water, "said the king a small smile on his lips, he sat there with his oversized clothes slipping from his shoulder. Itachi stared at him,

"Are you suggesting we swim? It would be pretty obvious if we do that and they only have to watch us to know where we are heading and go there themselves. "

"Hmm, Itachi- kun, you don't know much about vampires do you? "That probably wasn't meant to be insulting but Itachi felt ire,

"I know everything about normal vampires, your kind are different. No not your kind, you, "he snapped out. "Are you even a vampire? "

The king blinked and laughed a ringing sound that echoed in cave, "of course I'm a vampire. Itachi- kun, you are so funny. "

"Stop adding that to my name, "Itachi snap through gritted teeth and caught himself. Why was he getting so worked up about this. So what if the king insulted his intelligence, he had never let things like this get to him before.

"I will swim under the water like a fish, "said the king, not even bothering to take correction. "I will drag you with me. "

Vampires did not need air, Itachi remembered. Swimming under water would be easy. But this particular vampire was more human than any he had ever seen. He breath, he ate , he bled.

"You don't need air? "Itachi asked.

"Hm, I do. "He replied pressing his lips together as if he didn't want to say anymore. Why wouldn't he, not long ago he had offered to tell Itachi about himself now he was withholding back? Itachi kept quiet and waited.

"But I can use my powers to separate the air from the water. I don't know how to explain it!"the king flared his hands about and looked as if he would cry.

"Are you sure it would work? "Itachi asked. The king nodded. Putting his life in the hands of the king was not very smart but Itachi couldn't let him go on his own, he'd die either way. He had no choice but to go with the king's ridiculous plan. What kind of power could separate air from water? Not form an air bubble but separated air from the water around? Dissolved air. And the king didn't even know how it works enough to explain. It seemed risky but there was no other way.

"So you will drag me along while feeding me the air? "Itachi asked.

"Hm. Exactly. "That single pause was unsatisfactory. Itachi narrowed his eyes,

"You will not under any circumstances leave me behind? "He asked.

The king blinked as though he could not understand the words, or as if they were a foreign language. "Why would I leave you behind? "

Itachi had to remind himself that the king did not know he had waited for him to die, other wise he would have left him by now. But giving how weak the king was just now Itachi was pretty sure he could hold his own against him, and if he was dying somehow as he had admitted maybe a few more wounds would do the trick. Itachi felt his pistols in his overcoat. Felt them call to him to test the theory but he didn't.

"What about the Nines? "He asked, "they would know that you can do this, don't they? "

"Hmmm, "the king rose to his feet, "I don't sense them around the ocean, and besides, "he walked over a bit unsteadily to stand next to Itachi and looked out at the blue sea and the forest that lied beyond it. "They wouldn't think I would do it for you, after all you kidnapped me remember? " He smile was childlike and innocent.

Itachi shook his head, "we still can't do it during the day. They would see us emerge. "

The king shook his head, "the day is better, they are not expecting us, "he looked at Itachi with bright eyes, "and I'm pretty sure I don't have long. "

...TO BE CONTINUED

Author's note: did you like it? Hate it? Tell me all about it. Please review and don't forget to follow : )till next time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

Itachi gasped when his head hit the surface of the water, pulling air into his lungs. He had lasted as much as he could under water, struggled not to hold the king back as they swarm for life, but his hands had began to grow weak as his chest burned. Itachi had also caught sight of land not too far away when the king surprised him with a kiss. A kiss of air and life. Of course at the time, Itachi was far from grateful for it and when the king pulled away and smiled all he wanted to do was reach for his throat but he knew fighting under water was not smart. Itachi immediately leaped out of the water and used his aura to quickly dry his clothes as his eyes scanned the woods and the branches. They had swarm to the far east of the ocean facing away from the fire city. Itachi had never been here so he couldn't be certain how far from the fire city they had come. He searched himself for his pistol and found them soaked with water but that shouldn't stop them from functioning. To test that he fired at the floating king who screamed and swarm away, eyes wide with shock. 

"What did you do that for, Itachi - kun! "He shouted, "I'm already so fragile, don't you have any pity for this body? " 

Itachi raised one eyebrow, "We don't have time for you to lie around. There might be no hunters here right now but it wouldn't take them long to figure out we are gone. I would prefer if they do not spot us on the harbor. Let's go, "he said and cleaned his gun, not very surprised that they they were still functioning. If it had been a sword, his sword, he wouldn't have worried. His chest tightened lightly at the thought of what had happened to it. 

He was almost completely dry and the king had grumbled his way out of the water, but suddenly his eyes flew wide and his mouth open. Was he drooling? 

"Itachi - kun! —"

"Don't call me that, "

"Itachi - kun, food! "

Itachi tried to grab for him but he was suddenly gone. His small body faded into trees. He was still dripping wet. Damn it. Itachi took off after him, jumping on the branches. He caught sight of the sun blonde hair and increased his pace to catch up . The king's hair stood out too much, what happened to the cap he had worn all this time? 

Itachi was able to catch up because the king was weak and he now had the upper hand here. He grabbed the king's arm and pulled him to a stop on one branch. The king stayed willing and grinned up at him, "Finally, Itachi- kun, we can fill our stomach! I smell pork, beef, barbecue—"he stopped suddenly and Itachi frowned. "What? "

"Itachi - kun get down! " The world shifted and solidity of the branch slipped from under him. He was falling down from the branch, pushed by the king. Itachi only had a moment before something was on top of him kicking him hard and straight to the ground. 

Thankfully, the ground was not hard because of how close it was to the ocean, it was made moist by the water that flowed from there. He tried to cushion his fall with his aura, releasing a large amount around his back in a cloud of purple smoke visible to anyone with skilled eyes. That didn't stop it from hurting though. Itachi gritted his teeth and kept his gasp of pain in. The ground pressed into his back and his head but as far as he could tell, nothing was broken. 

Silver hair flashed and a jeweled shoe came down again, this time Itachi was prepared.

Instinctively he rolled and climbed to his feet. A kicked more powerful than the first hit him on the chest and sent him flying through the air. The wind whistled in his ear, his air flapped in his face. His vision blur and he let out a little groan of pain. Had that been the same person? No, it couldn't be. How many people were there? Was it the hunters? He cushioned his crash into the tree, unable to stop but only slow his fall. He felt someone behind him and narrowly escaped a claw. The sound of his overall ripping was almost too loud and he still couldn't see his attackers. Distance, a little more distance should be enough. 

Itachi climbed up a tree vertically and flipped around a branch trying to put distance between himself and his attackers. He could see the ground below him, no one was there. A kick came out of nowhere and cracked his ribs from above. How? Blood rushed to his lips as he fell, pain almost turning his vision black. A body caught his. 

"No more! Enough, all of you! "It was the king's voice and his small body that vibrated against Itachi. 

"But your Highness?! "A young female voice. This was not the hunters, it was the Nines! But how did they find them so fast? Itachi struggled out of the king's arms and fell to his knees on the grassy floor. 

They were three in numbers, dressed in white hooded cloaks. They let their hoods fall, revealing green hair, pink hair and white. Two were female, one male. Two didn't look a day over twenty five and the one, a pink haired female, looked about Sasuke's age. 

Itachi knew a vital organ had been hit because he couldn't breath very well but that shouldn't stop him from fighting. He pulled out his weapon and pointed one at the man and the older woman. The pink haired girl was younger, hopefully that meant less experienced. 

A thin hand fell on his gun. Itachi blinked, panting slightly, and looked from it to the king who shook his head. Was he being serious? There was no way Itachi was going down without a fight. No way. But for some reason, Itachi couldn't pull his gun away. The king's blue eyes shone brightly and they asked for his trust. Trust. How was Itachi to give him that when all he's ever wanted to do was kill him? 

"Your Highness, I'm so glad you are alright, "the pink haired girl sighed. The king's blue eyes turned from Itachi and he smiled at her, "of course I am, Sakura, "he said. 

"Your Majesty, I don't mean to question you but why are you protecting that man, "it was the man now. Itachi recognized him, he was the king's right hand man. Lance. He was highly honored and spoke of so very much in Elfrim. Even more than any other Nines. 

"Lance, I'm glad you found me but this man is not the enemy, "said the king in an aged tone that made Itachi look at him again, his gun still pointed but he was not pulling the trigger. Yet. "What do you mean, your majesty. He is the one that took you from the palace. "Itachi almost smiled at this. He didn't want to say kidnapped, maybe he was embarrassed that their mighty king could be kidnapped too. 

"Yes. But he is mine now, therefore you cannot kill him, "the king replied. If Itachi didn't already know what whiny brat he could be, he would be amazed and even convinced that he was much older and wiser. And just what did he mean by that? 

Lance sighed, "I don't understand, your majesty. What do you mean? Please explain it clearly. "

"I will, just as soon as we return to the castle. You have managed to find and rescue me, "he smiled, "so let us return home and celebrate. "

The sigh Lance released was exactly the one Itachi would have if he could. "I shall call for a carriage, "the older woman finally spoke. Itachi looked at her. All these while she had the same expression. Droopy eyes, lips turned down, a poker face. Like she was bored or unhappy. Even as she talked, her lips remained downward. 

The king smiled at Itachi when he caught his eyes, "that's Nishiki, she's my fourth child, "he said. Fourth child. Itachi assumed that meant the fourth one he turned. She would be a formidable opponent. Itachi reflexively tightened his grip on his guns when her blue eyes that greatly resembled the king's sans the sparkles and mischief Itachi had grown to notice more and more of in the king's eyes, turned to him. The air felt hot. Whatever ability he had to breath was slowly leaving him. Was she... doing something to him? Itachi's vision blurred and he felt his knees hit the ground. 

"Enough! "The king growled, his thin cold hand on the back of Itachi's neck. Itachi took a deep breath and it was suddenly easier to breath. His vision restored. Nishiki had stopped staring at him, her eyes on the king. 

Itachi rose to his feet and turned to look from the king to Nishiki again. They were having some sort of silent conversation. Itachi didn't care. He pulled up his gun and tried to fire but that thin hand was back again and so were the king's blue eyes. That had ended whatever battle those two were having. "I'm sorry, Itachi - kun, Nishiki is usually not this disrespectful. "

Itachi blinked when Nishiki suddenly bowed to him. But it was obvious she still hated him. Itachi wanted to shoot her. His fingers twitched and the king grip them and smiled. 

What was wrong with him? Itachi frowned at him, "what are you doing to me? "He asked. 

Blue eyes blinked and smiled, "why? " Itachi couldn't say. He felt like himself except for the part where he was trusting the king and not following his hunter instinct to fight these vampires. They had done a number on him. His broken rib had punctured his lungs and was bleeding, slowly, into his chest. Itachi swallowed, "what did she just do to me? " He asked instead of explaining and giving away his problem to his enemy. "It's a power only Nishiki possess. It's the bloodlust aura. "

"Blood lust aura? "

"Unlike normal auras, it has the ability to choke the person it's directed at and even cause them splitting headaches. People have gone insane under them. I'm surprised you managed to endure it that long, "the king was very cheery as he talked. He didn't seem to mind that his one week vacation had ended. Wait, it was already one week. That meant Itachi had fulfilled his end of the bargain. Just as he opened his mouth to demand what was promised, he caught sight of the hunters. Lance was glaring at him, the pink haired female was looking at the king and Nishiki was gone. No one noticed the hunters preparing to fire. 

Itachi had no reason to alert them. He was a bit impressed that the hunters were ignoring the Nines in favour of killing the king. A suicide mission. The hunters had a weapon with them. Something new with malicious aura and was shaped like a mini cannon. Something like that couldn't kill the king. "Any more and this body would die "

That was something the king had said in the cave. What did it mean? Itachi didn't really think and until he was in front of the king, a living shield, he had no idea he'd even move. But he knew he couldn't allow the king to die, there was more he needed to know. Besides, a hunters weapon can't hurt humans. He briefly caught the shock expressions of the hunters before he exploded with a flash of white. 

There was pain. More than he'd expected. More than he'd ever had to endure and he was screaming. It burned and hurt so much. "Itac—"sounds were dull, he couldn't hear them well. Like they were on another frequency that was somehow too loud and too low and nothing made sense. 

He opened his eyes and found he was staring at the sky, no trees around. Blue eyes looked at him and they were worried. "$ &¥€IK. KDOH?"

The pain slowly faded and with it came sweet relief. His head was moving but he couldn't feel the rest of his body. His head was placed on something. Someone's thigh and he could see anxious blue eyes talking to him. Itachi swallowed wanting to tell him he couldn't understand. 

"Itachi, please, "that made sense and noise returned. The Nines were talking and some people were screaming. The hunters? 

"I.. "he tried to speak and realized that was the only words he could form. He wanted to know what happened. 

"You were hurt, the hunters —"the king seemed a little shaken, he took a deep breath and continued, "they tried to kill me but you saved me. Oh my sweet Itachi, why did you do that? "

Itachi had no idea. He just felt that he should and did. He never thought he'd have to sacrifice himself. Was he wrong? Had the hunters not been aiming for the king? "They were, "the king took another deep breath. How was he doing that? Answering Itachi's questions when he couldn't even speak or move. 

"I formed a link with you, I'm trying to keep you alive and so I can read your mind, "the king said and Itachi felt the tip of his fingers on his face. He was slowly losing feeling in his face. Whatever the king was trying to do isn't working. Itachi could feel it. He was dying. "I won't let you die, "the king said. 

Like he had a choice. Tell me how this happened. A hunter's weapon can't hurt humans, he thought. 

"It's a different kind of hunters weapon, I've only seen one of it's kind. I can't believe the hunters have something like that, "the king bit his lip and looked away at something. He closed his eyes, a furrow formed between his brows. What? "Nothing, I just. I will take you home. "

Don't bother, I can't even think anymore. Guess I can't kill you now. My journey ends here. It was hilarious, he had set out to kill the king only to end up saving him then dying. 

"You are not going to die,"the king said vehemently. His eyes took on a whole new light. Itachi would have smiled, for the first time but darkness took him. 

* * *

suke woke up that morning to find that Kuro had packed up his things sometime during the night and disappeared.

"Damn it! "He swore and jumped to his feet. That bastard. He did it again. Just when Sasuke was beginning to think he could trust him. Hastily, Sasuke gathered up his things into his backpack. They were not much. A blanket, two shirts, a rope, and two daggers. He kicked the fire out and started searching for clues. Life in Ame had thought him a few things about following animal tracks but this was no animal, Sasuke wasn't even sure what he was. "Certainly not a hunter, that lying piece of —"he stopped mid grumbling when he noticed something white daggered to a tree some few feet away. A piece of paper? 

Sasuke took out the dagger and red the paper. Gone to see someone. Make yourself useful and get some food. Then he had the gall to draw a Smiley face under it. And it was a pretty good drawing too. Sasuke balled up the paper and threw it over his shoulder, grinding his teeth. 

"That son of a lying bastard, just what does he think I am, a magician?! "Just where was he going to get money to buy food? At least he was coming back. Why did he have to leave so secretly. He had been acting strangely yesterday too. 

Sasuke sighed. There was so much he didn't know about his unwilling master. He wasn't a hunter and he possessed a blade with the power to hurt humans too. A blade that powerful can't be cheap and wouldn't belong to just anybody. So who exactly is Kuro? The man, or boy, he was probably only two years older than Sasuke so... anyway, he was very difficult to read. And where did he go to so early and why? Standing there thinking about this wasn't helping. As if to confirm that, his stomach growled. "Okay, I still need to find food.

"He took off on a run to find the little village they had passed the night before. It had been a festival and Kuro had even bought some food for them. That is what they ate to bed. But for some reason, Kuro refused to pay for a room. He was obviously loaded with all those piercings that looked like real gems. Stingy jerk. Made them sleep outside again. Sasuke was so hungry for warmth and a bed, he'd even thrown away his pride and begged him but who knew Kuro could be a jerk and a bastard too. Sasuke came across the ocean and stopped. Wait, was he going the wrong way. He noticed a two people coming out of the water and decided to ask them. One was probably around eleven, a kid, and the other looked older but not by much. 

As he took two steps to start running, they disappeared. 

At first, blinking, Sasuke thought they were some kind of spirit or something but he realized that they were up in the trees. Running. No ordinary person could do that. He started running to catch up with them. Leaves from the trees fell. First a few leaves then a lot. The wind wasn't that strong even near the ocean. He looked up and caught only a glimpse of shadow. 

The way they moved reminded him of only one thing. Hunters. Sasuke couldn't help the smile on his face as he gave chase. He didn't have the ability to run in the trees yet so he stayed below, on the ground looking up to make sure he had not lost them. They were so fast and many times Sasuke almost ran into a tree just because he couldn't look in front of him and up at the same time. Where were they going so fast. They must be at least four of them. Together? Whatever they were hunting must be tough. 

The ground turned from moist to dry and hard, this must not be the fire city. 

"Ah? "There was a cliff ahead and Sasuke saw he running straight for it.

"Crap! "He managed to slow down and stopped just barely an inch from falling to his death. He sighed, that was close. Sweat pooled on his forehead and ran down the side of his face. Maybe this was still the fire city after all, it was still hot. 

Sasuke turned left and right, they were gone. He figured they were running in one direction since whatever it was they were chasing must be there and he only needed to walk around this cliff. It was at least ten meters wide surrounded by trees and tall grass. By the time he walked around this, the hunters would have done their jobs and left. The cliff didn't look very wide though. 

Sasuke took a few steps back, pushing out air through his mouth and pumping his chest.

"Okay, let's do this! "He ran forward, ignoring the fear and jumped real high. He made it to the very edge and almost fell back, hands flaying to find balance. He did. Panting, Sasuke glanced back at the cliff, smiled and took off to find the hunters. 

It was a good while before found them. Something had exploded otherwise he was as good as lost before then. The battle must have started then. When he got there, it was to see a large hole in the ground and around it lay five bodies missing one or two body parts. 

Wide eyed, Sasuke climbed down the hill and ran towards them. Their blood still dripped freely from their wounds which meant this had only happened a few minutes ago. He looked around and found no one. There was no sign of battle. Whatever had happened, the hunters didn't have a chance to fight back.

Sasuke's hands started to shake . Blood splattered on his cheek. A hand grabbed him around the shoulder, "Come Sasuke, we have to go! "His mother's voice. Screams so loud pierced his ears. 

Sasuke slowly crouched and covered his ears. The cries grew louder, children crying, mother's screaming. Sasuke was almost screaming himself. 

"Hey! "A sharp pain stung his cheek. Sasuke fell on his ass and gaped up at Kuro. What was he doing in his nightmare? 

"Are you listening to me, brat? What happened here? "

"I —I don't know, "Sasuke said and looked down, his eyes fell on a torn limb, red, the fingers were missing. Bile gathered in his throat and he turned to throw up everything he'd eaten. 

"Get up, go back to the village I'll take of this, "Kuro again. Sasuke looked at him. 

"What are you going to do? "

"Take care of this like I said. Get up already, you are practically sitting on your vomit. Here, "he took Sasuke's hand and gave him some fire city coins. "Get a room and some food—"he must have seen Sasuke scrunched up his face at the mention of food, "or clothes, just get out of here. "

Sasuke let Kuro drag him to his feet and push him to move but he turned to stare at the dead. Why was he so weak. They were his kin and he couldn't even look at them. "Will you bury them, please? "

"Hunters association will want their corpse to give to their families, "Kuro replied, his voice strangely kind. No one had bothered to return Sasuke's brother and father's corpse to him. 

"Don't let anything eat them then, please?! "He desperately caught the front of Kuro's overall. 

"You —"he sighed, "fine. Just go and pick up the money."

Sasuke exhaled and picked the coins, not sure when they fell. "Thank you, "he said and turned. 

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
